Mi princesa gitana
by alice.angie.crepusculo
Summary: California del siglo XIX. Alice es una gitana a la que han cogido presa y es vendida a un burdel. Jasper Whitlock, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad. Al encontrarse el la comprara y la convertirá en su esclava. ¿Pasara algo más entre ellos? A&J Lemmon.
1. Atrapada

**California 1817**

Por las calles soleadas no se veía ni un alma. Todas las mujeres y algunos hombres estaban en misa y los demás estaban seguramente en la cantina. El silencio sepulcral de la calle principal se vio interrumpido por los gritos del comandante de la guardia. Hacía apenas unas horas que el comandante Vulturi y sus hombres habían encontrado un poblado gitano. Ahora los llevaban presos a la prisión de la ciudad.

Entre todos esos gitanos dos mujeres destacaban. Una unos cuantos años mayor que la otra. Ellas sobresalían por su vestimenta. No era como la de los demás, las gitanas llevaban vestidos con pedrería, mientras que la de los otros era de un estilo más "informal". Pero sobre todo en lo que habían destacado fue en el momento en que las iban a apresar. Ellas se mostraron resignadas, pero el pueblo gitano no permitió que las apresasen, aunque luego lo consiguieron.

La mujer de más edad tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un negro intenso, su tez de ese color tan propia de los gitanos y su cuerpo y cara eran atractivos. Su nombre era Esme y tenía alrededor de 40 años.

La otra mujer, Alice, era la más joven de las dos y también la más hermosa de "sus gentes". Sus cabellos negros a la luz de la luna brillaban como si esta se reflejase únicamente en ella, su piel morena como la de Esme, y lo más destacable: sus extraños ojos, eran negros y a la vez grises. El comandante no disimulaba el interés que tenía por la pobre muchacha.

Cabe decir que como gitanos que eran tenían unas curvas muy generosas y en los sitios correspondientes.

Lo más importante de estas mujeres: eran la reina gitana Esme y la princesa gitana Alice. Por eso su gente se había lanzado a ayudarlas para evitar que las apresasen.

Habían llegado a la prisión y las tenían metidas en unas celdas sin apenas luz, en horribles condiciones. Alice y Esme apartadas del resto de su pueblo. Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba, el comandante hablaba con el sargento García.

-García, quiero que lleves a esa muchacha al burdel de Carmen –decía el capitán.

-Pero señor, eso es muy cruel. A saber lo que le hacen a la pobre señorita… -argumentaba el hombre sabiendo lo que le esperaría, pero fue interrumpido por Aro.

-¡García! Ella no es una señorita, es una mujerzuela que no va a llevar una vida muy diferente a la que ya llevaba. Además, si te das prisa y acabamos esto cuanto antes, esa muchachita va a conocer lo que es el placer de verdad –Añadió riendo.

-Bueno, como mi comandante Vulturi mande –y el sargento se dirigió escaleras abajo pensando en lo que le haría a la chica.

El sargento García era un hombre de edad avanzada, unos 55 años mínimo, con calvicie, rechoncho y bajo y con un bigote que le hacía un físico más gracioso. El hombre era un poco corto de entendederas, la verdad. Pero sobretodo el sargento era un hombre amable, a diferencia de su comandante.

El comandante Aro Vulturi era un tipo alto, fuerte, de pelo negro y largo que se recogía en una coleta, y algo atractivo, pero a diferencia de García él no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento, era una persona fría, y sobretodo arrogante como nadie.

Cuando el sargento García llego a la celda donde estaban las dos mujeres de "realeza gitana" Esme se tensó. ¿Qué les pasaría ahora a ella y a su preciosa niña?

-Señora, dígale a la muchachita que se despierte y venga conmigo.

-¿Dónde la va a llevar? Mire, se que usted es un buen hombre y que está bajo órdenes directas, dígale a su comandante que hable conmigo y puede que lleguemos a un acuerdo –Dijo Esme desesperada. Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa, incluso a vender su cuerpo a cambio de la libertad de su hija y su pueblo.

-Lo siento pero mi comandante no quiere hacer otra cosa que lo que me ha ordenado…

-Entonces ayúdela a escapar, ¡Se lo suplico! –dijo ella llorando.

-Mi señora, si por mi fuera los ayudaría a todos, pero mi comandante me ha dado órdenes estrictas –Cuando el sargento vio que la mujer estaba al borde de la histeria se apresuró a consolarla- Tranquilícese mujer, yo me encargaré de que quede en buenas manos.

Eso pareció consolarla un poco y despertó a su amada hija. García se la llevo y se montaron en un carruaje que los llevo hasta el burdel. Allí los recibió Carmen, la dueña.

-Hombre Gabriel, ¿qué haces tan temprano tu por aquí y con esta muchachita? Adivino es tu sobrina –dijo riendo la mujer, con escasas curvas observando a Alice.

-No Carmen, estoy aquí por trabajo. Te la traigo, son órdenes del comandante… - Y le explico toda la historia.

-Mmm… Está bien, me servirá de mucho. Dámela. –Carmen la cogió del brazo y la metió al local. García se fue no sin antes decirle que la cuidase como si fuese su propia vida. –Bien niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Alice –dijo ella con desdén y veneno en la voz.

-Vaya, vaya. –Dijo la mujer riendo- Me parece que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Tienes carácter, me gusta.

-¿Para qué me quiere aquí señora?

-Tus pechos son grandes, tu cintura es estrecha y tus caderas son bastante pronunciadas. Habría pensado en ponerte a trabajar como a todas… pero con ese carácter tuyo va a ser imposible. Así que serás la camarera.

-Está bien. Pero a cambio quiero que me ayude a sacar a mi gente y a mi madre de la prisión. –Le exigió Alice a Carmen.

-¡Mira niña tu a mi no me exiges nada! Porque estas bajo mi poder y si yo quiero puedo tenerte chupando lo que yo te diga toda tu vida. –Luego más calmada continuó.- Si te portas bien, te ayudare. Pero para eso ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Y nada de mostrar ese estúpido carácter tuyo a los clientes.


	2. El burdel

En la casa Whitlock el señorito Jasper estaba esa noche sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea observando el fuego. En su mano tenía un vaso de brandy a medio beber.

Jasper era un hombre guapo, totalmente atractivo, con unos ojos azul cristalino, su pelo era rubio, rizado y rebelde, tenía un cuerpo atlético y era alto y musculoso. Era irresistible para todas las mujeres, y él lo sabía, por lo tanto podía tener a cualquiera calentándole la cama. Su relación con el capitán Vulturi nunca había sido buena, por el motivo de ser ambos tan atractivos, Jasper mucho mas, competían siempre por llevarse a la mejor y después de todo las mujeres comentaban que al capitán le faltaba mucho que aprender sobre el arte amatorio.

Pasado un rato Whitlock se levantó del sillón y se fue hacia el burdel. Necesitaba liberarse de la presión a la que lo sometía la alta sociedad y solo María, su prostituta personal, sabia aliviarlo de la mejor manera. Se fue a la salida de la mansión y a medio camino de la entrada se detuvo y observo el lugar donde había crecido.

Sobre sus pies se levantaba una mansión de tres pisos. En cada planta había un balcón y la fachada era de un color salmón.

Cogió su caballo, que Demetria ya tenía preparado, y fue al trote hasta el burdel de Carmen.

-Buenas noches Jasper –le saludo Carmen nada más verlo entrar- Si has venido a ver a María, lamento decirte tu viaje no ha servido para nada –Jasper esperó a que continuase- Lleva unos días indispuesta.

-Mierda –murmuro para sí mismo.

-No te pongas así hombre, tomate una copa y cuéntale tus penas a Alice y seguro que se te pasa. –Le dijo Carmen que lo había escuchado.

-¿Alice? –Le pregunto confundido.

-Sí, Alice. Es una gitana. Esta mañana me la ha traído el sargento García, al parecer han encontrado un poblado gitano y los han llevado a todos presos y el capitán Vulturi ha mandado traer aquí a la muchacha, ya me imagino yo para que. –Explicó como si nada.- Por cierto, ella es solo camarera, está bajo mi responsabilidad y tiene mucho genio. –Le advirtió Carmen, cosa que había descubierto hacia unas horas cuando le había intentado poner el vestido que Alice llevaba ahora mismo puesto.

-Da igual, necesito desahogarme como sea.

-Vale, vale haz lo que quieras. Pero ya sabes, es solo una camarera.

-Que si –Le dijo Jasper divertido dándole una palmada en el trasero a Carmen que lo miro también divertida y él se limito a guiñarle un ojo.

Jasper se fue hacia la barra a por un vaso de Whisky. Allí la vio. Tenía el pelo suelto, solo se le recogía un poco con unas horquillas, tenía unas hermosas curvas, como a él le gustaban. Era guapa, y seria suya, eso lo tenía seguro.

-Buenas noches señorita –Le dijo él con un acento sensual y una sonrisa que sabía que la haría caer rendida a sus pies.

-Buenas noches –Le contesto ella secamente y mirándole a los ojos, ¿qué desea?

-Un vaso bien cargado de Whisky –Le contesto el todavía confuso por su reacción. Ella se dio media vuelta y se metió dentro de un vestíbulo. En eso llego Carmen, a ver qué tal había ido la cosa- ¿Cuánto me pides por una noche con ella? –Fue directo al grano.

-Jasper… Te deje muy claro que ella no…

-Vamos cielo –La corto mirándola seductoramente- Te doy lo que sea. Además… ¿vas a negarle algo a tu cliente favorito? Venga hazlo por todas esas noches que hemos pasado juntos en una cama divirtiéndonos. –Carmen no pudo evitar reír, porque era verdad. Era una mujer con experiencia, con mucha y con el que mejor se lo había pasado había sido con el gran Whitlock.

-Está bien Whitlock. Te la dejo, pero si ella no quiere ni se te ocurra forzarla… Y si quiere según lo satisfecho que salgas me darás lo que quieras.

-Me ofendes Carmen, ¿me ves a mí intentando forzar a una mujer? –Ella enarco una ceja, pujes muy bien sabia que cuando deseaba a una mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Vete a la habitación diez antes de que me arrepienta. –No hizo falta decírselo dos veces. Jasper se fue hacia allí pero antes le dio un intenso beso en los labios a Carmen que la dejo aturdida. Y es que Carmen sabía que en el fondo ella estaba enamorada de aquel hombre rubio.

Ese hombre le empezaba a caer mal, muy mal. Era un pervertido arrogante. Ella era una mujer muy decente y no iba a permitir que por una sonrisa así se le subiesen las faldas. Pensaba Alice mientras buscaba la botella de Whisky. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreírle así? ¿Es que no veía que no era una ramera aunque Carmen la hubiese vestido de esa forma tan indecorosa?

-Ufff. ¿Dónde estará la maldita botella de Whisky?

-Que humos tienes niña, la tienes justo delante de tus narices –Le dijo Carmen que acababa de entrar.

-UPS, vale lo siento y gracias. –Cuando salió vio que el tipo no estaba.

-El señor Whitlock espera su bebida en la habitación número diez. –Le volvió a informar Carmen.

Alice se fue hasta la habitación con desconfianza. Genial, lo que le faltaba por hoy, estar en una habitación a solas con el tal Whitlock.

* * *

_**lupi**_: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aqui tienes el nuevo capi :))


	3. Negación y Rosalie

Cuando Alice entró el señor Whitlock tenia su torso completamente desnudo. Una fina capa de vello rubio se alojaba en supecho haciendo un triangulo que descendia en otra fina línea que surcaba su estomago perdiéndose en sus pantalones. Alice jams había visto tanto de un hombre.

"Dejaré el vaso y me iré lo más rápido que pueda" Penso Alice. Pero Jasper no tenia esas intenciones. La muchacha se apresuro a dejar el vaso encima de una mesilla de noche situada al lado de la cama. Cuando se giro para irse el señor Whitlock estaba delante de ella.

-¿Dónde va tan deprisa señorita…? –Fingio no saber el nombre de la chica.

-Alice –dijo automáticamente- Tengo trabajo señor y debo atenderlo.

-Tu trabajo acaba de cambiar. Acercate mujer –Alice vacilo durante un momento, pero finalmente fue en dirección del hombre rubio que se había alejado unos pasos.

Jasper se regocijaba viendo como ella se acercaba. Esta noche se lo iba a pasar muy bien sin la necesidad de María. Sin previo aviso la agarro de la nuca y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Noto que ella se resistía y empujaba el torso desnudo con sus manos para alejarlo de ella, pero de nada servia porque el hombre era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella.

Entonces Jasper sintió un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna. Alice le había dado una patada en sus partes bajas. Por puro instito bajo sus manos hacia la zona adolorida, algo que aprovecho Alice para huir. Su fuga no duro mucho porque Jasper la cogio de su largo pelo, seguidamente le preto con fuerza el brazo y la tiro bruscamente a la cama.

-¡Niña estúpida! Tu no sabes con quien estas jugando –Dijo Jasper enfurecido posicionándose encima de ella. Y Alice hizo lo que toda mujer en su situación gritar como una loca, pero Jasper acallo sus gritos besándola y se aseguro de que sus rodillas estuviesen apartadas del lugar todavía sensible.

En los ojos de Alice se veía el temor que no había sentido en todo el día. Empezo a lanzar patadas, a arañarle, pero seguía sin servir de nada. Entonces le mordió todo lo fuerte que pudo en el labio inferior provocando que de él saliese sangre.

-¡Víbora! Ramera ahora si que te vas a enterar –La sonora bofetada sono en toda la habitación y fue tal que casi perdió el sentido. El empezó a desabrocharle los lazos del vestido rojo que llevaba.

Ella todavía se removía cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella entro Carmen alarmada por los gritos.

-¡Jasper! Largate ahora mismo de aquí. Me lo prometiste, dijiste que no la forzarías. –Decia Carmen horrorizada por lo que estaba ante sus ojos.- Acabas de romper toda la confianza que tenia en ti.

-Carmen… -Intento tranquilizarla Jasper al ver en sus ojos el dolor.

-Nada Jasper. Vete ahora mismo. –La miro, después miro a Alice que observaba la escena encogida y asustada como un conejillo que estaban a punto de asesinar y finalmente se fue. –Niña, por Dios. ¿Estas bien?

-¿Ibas a dejar que el se acostase conmigo? –Le dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos, pues por raro que pareciese había empeezado a confiar en esa mujer en tan solo un dia.

-Siempre y cuando tu quisieras. Ven te preparare una habitación, también mandare que te hagan un baño. Es mejor que descanses.

Alice asintió y se fue con Carmen por un pasillo oculto que no había visto antes, ni si quiera cuando le había obligado a ponerse aquel vestido tan vulgar. De allí paso a una habitación grande con una cama con doseles. Carmen salió y le pido a una de las mujers que preparasen un baño.

-Alice, tienes que estar tranquila. Yo voy a ocupar tu puesto como camarera. Rosalie, una de las chicas vendrá a ayudarte… en todo. –añadio la mujer. Cuando iba a desaparecer por la puerta se volvió- Recuerda niña, nunca confundas atracción con amor. –Sabiendo que es lo que le había pasado a ella misma.

Alice se quito el vestido, las horquillas del pelo, los zapatos hasta que se dejo solo las finas enaguas que cubrían su desnudez. Estuvo esperando un largo rato y empezaron allegar cubos de agua que iban destinados a la tina entibiando el agua fría para que estuviese a una temperatura perfecta. Cuando el baño ya estuvo completamente preparado entro una chica mas o menos de su edad. Su pelo era rubio, tenia unos bonitos bucles que le caian a lo largo de la espalda, unos ojos verdes llamativos y un cuerpo en dorma de reloj de arena.

-Hola –Saludo tímidamente la chica- soy Rosalie. –Alice se quedo impresionada por el tono de hablar que tenia. Solo había escuchado hablar asi a pocas personas y es cuando su pueblo había acudido a realizar los bailes a las ciudades cuando había fiestas. Esas personas pertenecían a la alta sociedad.

-Yo soy Alice. Tienes una forma de hablar muy distintiva como para que estes aquí –se atrevió a decir. Entonces la chica sonrio amargamente y dio un largo suspiro.

-Carmen me ha traido contigo porque yo puedo ayudarte con lo que ha estado a punto de pasarte. –Alice espero a que continuase con el ceño fruncido.- Hace un año y medio el señor Royce King II, mi prometido, -dijo con repulsión- en uno de los tantos paseos que dabammos a solas, me… meforzó -explico tan deprisa que a Alice casi le costo entender lo que dijo Mi familia, los Hale, al enterarse en vez de hacer justicia me repudiaron. No tenia a donde ir, estaba ya medio muerta de hambre cuando Carmen me encontró y me trajo aquí con ella.

Empecé a trabajar aquí, los primeros meses fueron difíciles, pero entonces llegó él. Emmett McCarty, desde que fui suya por primera vez solo estoy a su servicio. Él es… es…

-¿Te has enamorado de ese hombre verdad? –Le pregunto Alice que había estado escuchando la historia mientras Rosalie le había ayudado a bañarse. Rosalie se quedo sorprendida, luego pensativa y finalmente sonrio sonrojándose violentamente.

-Sí, supongo que en algún momento me enamore de él, pero por supuesto que no se lo voy a decir. Seguramente se alejaría de mi y no soportaría estar lejos de él.

-¿Y por que me cuentas todo esto? –Le pregunto a la rubia.

-Para que tengas fuerza y no te rindas y que sepas que siempre hay alguien que tal vez espera por ti y que has tenido suerte de que no te haya pasado nada y sobretodo no te deprimas como hice yo –Le sonrió Rosalie sinceramente cuando por fin acabo de darle el baño a Alice.

-Gracias Rosalie…

-Rose, solo Rose –la interrumpió- me has caído bien.

-Bueno pues gracias Rose, has sido muy amable conmigo. Le diré a la vieja Sounya que le hecho un mal de ojo a ese mal nacido.

-¿La vieja Sounya? –repitió riendo divertida Rosalie.- Tranquila ahora estoy contenta, si no fuese por ese bastardo nunca habría conocido a Emmett.

-¿Emmett sabe lo que te pasó? –Rosalie asintió en silencio.

-Y me costo muchas horas de sueño calmarlo para que no fuese a volarles la cabeza a Royce y a mi padre con una de sus escopetas –Le explico pícaramente Rosalie.- O al menos eso es lo que decía. Ya llevábamos dos meses "juntos".

* * *

Hola chicas, me han alegrado mucho vuestros comentarios. Lo primero que tengo que deciros y espero que me contesteis es uqe si quereis que suba fotos de la historia como es de epoca, y lo siguiente (no hace falta que lo hagais) os he dejado en mi perfil mi twitter para quien me quiera seguir. Tambien deciros que si necesitais algun trailer me lo podeis pedir :)

**_isa2008_:** Hola, me alegro de que te este gustando la historia la estoy haciendo con mucho cariño.

_**you love:**_ Hola. No, no es una adaptacion, pero me alegro de que me lo preguntes porque eso es que es buena ¿no? Jajajja.

_**Romy92:**_ Hola guapisima, cuanto tiempo sin hablar. No te preocupes mi cerebro tampoco esta muy en esto ultuimamente por culpa del calor. Bueno ya has visto, Alice no ha caido a la primera pero le ha costado quitarse a Jasper de encima. Parece que Jasper se ha callado y ha agachado las orejas, pero ya te digo yo que no va a aceptar esa negativa. Y al final Carmen parece que ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla y se ha puesto de parte de Alice. Y como no dedicarte este capitulo por betear mi historia "¿Mafia? ¿Existe eso?"

_**MUCHOS BESOS**_

_**A.A.C**_


	4. ¡Perdón!

-La he cagado con Carmen, con la tal Alice. Tengo que ir a disculparme, pero esta tan… ¡maldita mujer! –Esas palabras eran las únicas que se escuchaban en el salón Whitlock a altas horas de la madrugada.

Jasper llevaba ya un buen rato dando vueltas sin parar. Lidia, su nana de cuando era pequeño, había ido ya más de cuatro veces a ver qué tal estaba su apreciado niño. _"Mi niño, deja de dar vueltas"_, _"Jasper hijo para ya y cuéntame que te pasa"_…

Justo en el momento que más estresado estaba apareció Hugo, su mayordomo. Jasper al verlo cerró los ojos y pensó que le pasaba al hombre de mediana edad para entrar a esas horas al salón.

-Señor, su hermano el joven Edward está aquí. –Bien, lo que le faltaba para mejorar la noche. Ahora su hermano pequeño estaba aquí, seguramente alguno de sus hombres se había enterado de lo que había pasado y le se lo conto a su hermanito.

-¡Jasper! –Entro nada más ser anunciado, y Hugo inmediatamente se fue.- ¿Tus eres tontas, imbéciles, inválido mental o las tres cosas a la vez? ¿Has estado a punto de violar a una puta?

Jasper observo a Edward. Alto, un poco musculoso, cabello bronce como lo tenía su madre, Catalina, ojos verdes, guapo, listo y felizmente casado con Isabella Swan, ahora Whitlock. Era el favorito de sus padres, nunca había dado un problema, nunca había hecho nada malo, nunca había tenido ningún escándalo con ninguna mujer. A veces pensaba que su hermano se había casado virgen.

Entonces Jasper pensó en su cuñada. Una mujer no muy bajita, guapa, ojos chocolate, cabello largo del mismo color que sus ojos. Siempre se había divertido mucho con ella cuando la conoció. Sobre todo el día de la boda de su hermano, cuando empezó a hacer las típicas bromitas sobre la noche de bodas. Ella se sonrojaba violentamente y Edward se limitaba a matarlo con la mirada.

-Cállate Edward, no necesito tu sermones de "Jasper tienes que sentar cabeza, necesitas madurar". Tengo mis necesidades de hombre, María estaba indispuesta, me hablaron de la muchacha y no sé que me paso pero me enloquecí. Ahora iré otra vez al burdel y hablare con Carmen.

-Más te vale Jasper, ¿tú sabes cómo se quedara mamá cuando se entere? A papá sabes que le da igual lo que hagamos con nuestra vida… sexual pero mamá… -Comento en bajo el pequeño de los dos hermanos.

-No se enterara si no gritas, joder ¿no ves que están dormidos? –Susurro Jasper dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.- Lárgate de aquí y vete con tu mujer, debes cuidarla que está embarazada.

Por raro que pareciese Edward hizo caso y se marcho de nuevo hacia su casa. Jasper espero un poco y seguidamente volvió al burdel. Carmen estaba en la barra ocupando el puesto de Alice cuando vio a Jasper entrar. Decidió no armar jaleo y decirle que se largase.

-Jasper, vete. Por favor ya has montado mucho escándalo hoy aquí. –Le dijo en cuanto llego.

-Carmen espera. Me quiero disculpar contigo y con… Alice. Me he comportado fatal lo sé, pero no sé que me ha pasado. –Carmen le tenía mucho aprecio a Jasper entonces decidió que tal vez estuviese diciendo la verdad y asintió.

Se introdujeron por el pasillo que antes había recorrido Alice hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Emmett a Rosalie besándole el cuello. Ella lo había visto todo.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te he contado de esa chica? –Emmett asintió con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. –Ha vendió aquí otra vez y Carmen lo está llevando hasta la habitación de ella. Tengo que ir a ayudarla –Rosalie se levanto rápidamente, pero Emmett la cogió del brazo.

-No voy a permitir que vayas solo allí. Vamos te acompaño –Y ambos se fueron por el pasillo por el que habían desaparecido Carmen y Jasper.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Alice lo único que se pudo escuchar fue a Jasper pidiendo humildemente disculpas a las dos mujeres.

-Bueno, parece que todo ha quedado en una anécdota –Dijo Emmett y Rosalie lo miró mal- ¿Qué? A ver Rose, ¿te crees que teniendo tu trasero tan cerca de ahí puedo pensar con coherencia?

Rosalie instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia la entrepierna del hombre donde se apreciaba un gran bulto. Ella soltó una risita tonta y Emmett la miro pícaramente.

-Ya que estamos aquí… podemos ir a explorar tu habitación, y saber si la cama está bien. Y como esta mal hecha te aviso de que la tendremos que deshacer. –Y seguidamente de eso desaparecieron en la habitación frente a la que estaban.

Mientras en la habitación de Alice ella escuchaba las sinceras disculpas del señor Whitlock.

-De verdad señorita, lo siento muchísimo no debería haber hecho eso, pero usted me ha descontrolado de una manera impresionante y no me he podido controlar. He sido un salvaje, un animal.

La verdad es que así sin enfadarse, pidiendo humildemente disculpas y sin intentar violarla parecía un hombre bondadoso. Se fijo en su rostro fijamente. Era guapo, muy guapo. Tal vez cuando le había intentado hacer eso estaba borracha y por eso lo había actuado de esa forma. Jasper se regodeo al ver el escrutinio por el que lo sometió Alice y no hizo ningún gesto de desagrado.

Y entonces… se empezaron a escuchar fuertes gemidos y una cama chocar contra la pared. Alice por la "voz" reconoció que era la de Rosalie.

Hubo tres reacciones respecto a eso: Carmen rodo los ojos con una expresión divertida, Jasper empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia y Alice se sonrojó inmediatamente al saber de quienes se trataba.

-Bueno a lo que iba. ¿Me dará su perdón señorita? –Alice se limito a asentir y Jasper sonrió- Como recompensa por lo mal que se lo he hecho pasar esta noche querría invitarla mañana por la mañana a dar un paseo –Alice volvió a asentir tras mirar dudosa a Carmen.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Pregunto furiosa María a Jessica.

-Lo que estás oyendo. Ha venido una gitana, no la ha puesto a trabajar, se ha ganado la simpatía de Carmen y de Rosalie, aunque esa me da igual desde que me quito a mi Emmett, en fin y…

-¿Y…? –Le insistió para que continuase.

-Según se está comentando por aquí, tu señor, después de intentar forzarla y haberse ido ha vuelto a pedirle disculpas –María se giro bruscamente al escuchar sus dos últimas palabras. Esta roja de la furia y a la vez estupefacta. Sabía muy bien que Jasper Whitlock jamás pedía perdón a nadie. –Y lo más impresionante. La ha invitado a dar un paseo mañana por la mañana. –Finalizo la mujer tras haber hecho una pausa para darle tensión innecesaria al ambiente.

-¡CALUMNIAS! –Vocifero la de los cabellos negros.- ¿Esta el aquí todavía? –Jessica asintió asustada.

María se dirigió volando fuera de su habitación, llevaba dos días con algo de dolor de cabeza y pasaba esto… Nada más de llegar a la sala principal lo diviso en la barra despidiéndose de Carmen.

-¡Jasper! –El aludido se giro sonriendo al reconocer el grito chillón.

-Hola hermosa, ¿no estabas indispuesta?

-Lo estoy, pero ahora todavía más. ¿Qué son esas bazofias que se andan contando por los rincones? –Y tras esas palabras empezó a maldecir.

-¿De qué se habla querida? –Pregunto Jasper.

-De que va a ser… De que tú has invitado a dar un paseo a esa gitana, furcia sin clase mañana temprano.

-Ah, eso. Si, es cierto, me he portado muy groseramente con ella y merece unas disculpas muy elevadas. No te pongas así María, no tienes ningún derecho tú y yo no compartimos nada excepto de vez en cuando la cama. –Le dejo muy claro Jasper.

-Claro, Jasper, claro. Esta me la pagas lo juro por la gloria de mi madre, que en paz descanse. –Murmuro bajito María mientras volvía a su habitación, el dolor de cabeza había empeorado.

* * *

Hola chicas, quiero deciros que he empezado a subir fotos de los personajes, los vestidos, y todo relacionado con este fic. Teneis el enlace en mi perfil.

_**Romy92:**_ No tienes nada que agradecer mujer. A mi tambien me parecio super malo en el capitulo anterior asi que en este lo he suavizado un poco, pero no pienses que se ha dado por vencido. Rosalie va a ser un apoyo incodicional para Alice y junto a Emmett serán los que le den la chispilla de diversión, mientras que Edward será la parte responsable. Besos guapisima :)

_**littlevampireMajo:**_ Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por coementar ;)

_**solavila72:**_ Hola, me alegro muchisimo. He decidido cambiar un poco esa tematica de "Jasper loco por Alice jamas le hará daño" por una un poco mas de pasión que finalmente se convertira en lo de siempre. A ver que pasa jajajjaa

_**Flora-ntvg-Cullen:**_ Rosalie va a ser lo mejorcito para Alice y Carmen tambien sera alguien importante todavia no pero luego...

_**carly360:** _Hola! Me alegro muchisimo de que te este gustando :)

PD: Chicas me a hecho mucha ilusion vuestros reviews


	5. Malas noticias

A la mañana siguiente Alice se levanto en cuanto Carmen le aviso de que en una hora estaría allí Jasper. Se dio un baño de agua fría que estaba segura de que no le sentaría muy bien luego por la noche. Se puso un vestido que nunca habría pensado llevar, era para una señorita de una clase social muy elevada y por último llego Rosalie que le hizo un peinado de lo más sofisticado. Casi no desayuno porque estaba nerviosa, no entendía la razón.

Unos quince minutos después de haber acabado todo llego Jasper Whitlock con un traje impoluto, su pelo seguía estando rizado e indomable, y una mirada tierna hacia Alice que hizo que se le estrujase el corazón.

-Señorita, déjeme decirle que cuando salgamos los rayos del sol tendrán envidia de usted. –Dijo haciendo que Alice se sonrojase.

-Oh, por favor señor Whitlock es usted un mentiroso –Le dijo riendo Alice todavía con sus mejillas ardiendo.

Salieron después de que ella se despidiese de Carmen y Rosalie. Una calesa les esperaba a la salida del burdel, dos caballos blancos muy bien preparados tiraban de ella. Alice subió a ella con ayuda de Jasper.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, mientras Jasper se devanaba los sesos para hacer un buen plan con ella. Finalmente decidió ir a dar un ligero paseo alrededor de su finca donde había unas bonitas estatuas griegas traídas por su abuelo desde la mismísima ciudad de Atenas.

Cuando llegaron Jasper la condujo hasta las esculturas blancas mientras hablaban un poco de sus vidas. Alice se sentía cómoda con él, cosa que le parecía extraño debido al incidente de la pasada noche. Mientras veían las imágenes talladas en mármol Jasper le iba explicando quienes eran, sus particularidades etc. Se sorprendió tanto cuando ella consiguió arrancarle no una, si no varias carcajadas.

…

…

…

Mientras tanto en el burdel Carmen había recibido una noticia y había empezado a llorar sabiendo lo que sufriría su pobre niña. Camino todavía con los ojos enrojecidos hasta la habitación de Rosalie, tocó la puerta y espero a que le diese permiso para entrar, cuando lo hizo vio a su pequeña peinándose. Rosalie se giro a verla y frunció su ceño al notar que había estado llorando, instintivamente se fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Carmen ¿qué pasa, por qué lloras? Nunca te he visto llorar. –Le dijo preocupada.

-Cielo siéntate –dijo señalándole la cama y la rubia así lo hizo esperando a que continuase. –Acabo de recibir información de fuera. –Rosalie asintió sin entender nada. –Mi niña, Emmett va a casarse, no se con quien, y va a terminar tajantemente su relación contigo. –A la muchacha le sentó como un jarro de agua fría y se mantuvo inexpresiva mirando a la nada. No hizo ningún movimiento, ningún sonido. Cosa que asusto mucho a Carmen. –Mi niña no…

-Necesito estar a solas Carmen por favor –No le dejo acabar la frase, la mujer asintió y desapareció.

_"No puede ser, no puede ser. Ahora no Emmett, ¿por qué justo ahora mi amor?"_ pensó e inconscientemente dirigió sus manos hacia su vientre acariciándolo. Se tumbo en la cama y lloró como no lo hizo el día en que fue repudiada por su familia, como no lo hizo cuando la escoria de Royce la violó, lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Carmen en la barra del bar lloraba por Rosalie. Solo podía recordar cuando la encontró medio desmayada de hambre y sed en un callejón solitario y la llevo a su burdel. Desde ese momento Rosalie fue como una hija para ella, la cuidaba, le tenía un privilegio que no se esforzaba en disimular… en fin, infinidad de cosas.

Ella sabía muy bien lo que era perder un amor. Carmen Denali llego a California desde Inglaterra tras haber enviudado de su pobre Eleazar, el hombre era un poco más mayor que ella y tenía la horrible tuberculosis. Fue feliz con él como con nadie lo sería. Cuando llego a su hasta ahora ciudad monto el burdel más envidiado de todo California. Tenía las mujeres más sanas, para todos los gustos, ofrecía seguridad y comodidad a sus empleadas y discreción hacia sus clientes. Más de una vez había visto a algún visitante frecuente de su burdel con su esposa y veía como el hombre sudaba la gota gorda pensando que diría algún comentario sobre sus estancias, pero ella simplemente pasaba de largo como si no hubiese visto a nadie conocido.

La mujer también estaba nerviosa por otro hecho, veinte minutos más tarde de que se fuese Alice y Rosalie se hubiese vuelto a dormir, el comandante Vulturi había llegado exigiendo ver a la gitana. Después de haber tenido una discusión muy acalorada de que ella decidía en que trabajaban sus chicas, y de que el señor Whitlock se la había llevado a dar un paseo matinal, el insufrible comandante se fue no sin antes dar una mirada enfurecida a García.

Todavía sumergida en los recuerdos de la discusión se sorprendió al ver a Alice frente a ella, agitando una mano cerca de su cara haciendo que volviese en sí. La pequeña gitana estaba sonriente, muy sonriente y sonrojada.

-Oh, Carmen ha sido estupendo, magnifico –empezó cuando vio que tenia la atención de la mujer –Que Dios me perdone, pero me ha besado, ¡y yo lo he correspondido! Pero no ha sido como anoche no, ha sido tierno, tan tranquilo. Me ha presentado a sus padres, bueno el señor se tenía que ir a acabar unos asuntos, pero la señora es muy amable, tiene el pelo castaño y que pelo.

Alice observo atentamente a Carmen y se dio cuenta de que no estaba atendiéndole nuevamente.

-¡Carmen! –grito dando un fuerte golpe en la barra de madera. -¿Qué pasa? No me estas atendiendo estas ida.

-Ay Alice, vete a ver a Rose, te necesita. Y por Dios no le comentes que os lo habéis pasado tan bien.

Alice extrañada se quito una fina capa que llevaba sobre los hombros y se fue hacia la habitación de su rubia amiga. Llamo un par de veces y como nadie le contestaba decidió entrar. Lo primero que vio fue a Rosalie llorando, ahogando sus sollozos en la almohada. Fue corriendo y se sentó a su lado, la cogió por los hombros y le dio un abrazo consolándola. Ahora los sollozos eran más fuertes y se ahogaban en el hombro de Alice.

-Rose santo Cristo ¿qué te pasa? Carmen esta como ida, tu lloras… -Le pregunto cuando parecía que ya se había calmado.

-Alice, Alice. Él. Casar. Romper conmigo… -dijo llorando sin poder hablar mucho más.

-¿El señor McCarty se va a casar y va romper contigo? –Rosalie asintió y volvió a llorar. Alice la siguió consolando y cuando estuvo totalmente tranquila la rubia volvió a hablar.

-Alice, el no puede dejarme. Yo… yo… -empezó a vacilar –he descubierto que estoy embarazada. –Alice abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir. No dijo nada simplemente se quedo con ella toda la tarde.

…

…

…

En la prisión desde el punto de la mañana el comandante estaba insoportable, no dejaba de gritar y de golpear cosas.

_"Mierda de Carmen, puta gitana, puto Whitlock. Hijos de puta todos"_ no dejaba de pensar.

Bajo enfurecido a la celda donde tenía a la otra mujer, la madre de la muchacha.

-¡TU! –Le grito sobresaltándola –Vas a hacerme un favor –Esme levanto la cabeza en un acto de claro desafío. –Te irás a la ciudad junto con la vieja esa y buscaras información de todo lo que pase en la ciudad.

-No voy a hacer nada de lo que usted me mande –Tras esas palabras Esme le escupió en las botas y Aro le dio tal golpe que la tumbo al suelo.

-Escúchame si no lo haces juro por Dios que tu hijita después de pasar por la cama de los hombres más crueles que pueda haber, será torturada, y después la matare delante de tus narices –el rostro de la mujer perdió todo rastro de color.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente? –cedió.

-Así me gusta más tigresa –le acaricio la curva del cuello con sus dedos y ella tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quitarle la mano de allí. –Iras a la ciudad, te hospedaras con la vieja en una casa, te daré luego la dirección, y me conseguirás toda la información que puedas del señor Whitlock y tu hija.

Y sin más se fue de allí.

…

…

…

En el burdel las horas habían pasado y ya llevaba dos horas abierto al público, Rosalie no había salido de su habitación todavía. Entonces llego Carmen con una expresión difícil de describir entro diciendo solo unas palabras: Él está aquí y desea hablar contigo. La rubia había estado todo el día esperando ese momento, había decidido que no le diría nada a Emmett del embarazo y reuniría todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para poner su cabeza muy alta y no venirse abajo delante de él.

Salieron amabas, Alice y Rosalie, de la habitación hasta la sala grande. Allí estaba Emmett tan impecable como siempre cuando llegaba al lugar, estaba tan guapo que le costaba mirarlo. Se acerco a las dos mujeres.

-Necesito hablar contigo –le susurro cabizbajo.

-Habla –Rosalie no mostraba inicios de querer hablar en tono más bajo.

-A solas.

-Mejor que me lo digas delante de todos, así tendrás testigos. –dijo la mujer subiendo un poco la voz. Y ahí Emmett supo que Rosalie ya estaba enterada de todo.

-Rosalie, me voy a casar con otra mujer por lo que ya no te visitare. –Rosalie respiro profundamente sin que Emmett lo notase.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Inés Hale –Rosalie ya no pudo aguantar más. La presión del embarazo, la despedida de Emmett y sobretodo el darse cuenta de que el hombre al que amaba se iba a casar con su insoportable hermana mayor. Comprendió que ese fue su fallo, el nunca haberle dicho a Emmett su apellido.

…

…

…

Todos vieron como la mujer se desvanecía en el suelo cubierto por un tapiz rojo escarlata. Alice pudo llegar a tiempo para que no se golpease la cabeza y Emmett fue corriendo en ayuda de Rosalie. La cogió y la llevo hasta su habitación seguido por Alice y Carmen. La última decidió esperar fuera a pesar de la incertidumbre que la invadía.

En el cuarto Emmett miraba a la mujer inconsciente y más pálida que de costumbre asustado y preocupado.

-¿Qué le ha podido pasar para reaccionar así? –Se pregunto a sí mismo, pero Alice le miro totalmente encolerizada.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? ¿Qué querías que después de que le dijeses que te vas a casar con su hermana mayor se pusiese a dar salto de alegría? –Le dijo Alice con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, sabiendo después de todo lo que le había contado Rosalie de su familia. Emmett perdió el color del rostro.

-¿Su her… her…hermana? –Tartamudeo el hombre. Alice se quedo en blanco.

_"Mierda. Él no lo sabía"_

-Ella nunca me dijo su apellido, nunca habría aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio que hizo su padre con el mío si lo hubiese sabido, pero ahora no hay remedio. –Siguió diciendo. Alice lo miro y vio en sus ojos reflejado todo el dolor que sentía.

-Emmett ¿tú la quieres?

-Y eso ahora que importa, ella me odia, estoy seguro –Y tras esas palabras apoyo su cara en sus manos.

-Emmett… -empezó a decir indecisa, hasta que él la miró. –Ella no quería que lo supieses porque ya sabía que te ibas a casar pero…

-¿Pero…? –La insto a continuar.

-Está esperando un hijo tuyo –Le soltó la gitana. Por la cara de Emmett pasaron muchas emociones, desde la alegría hasta el orgullo, pero en ningún momento enfado o desilusión y Alice supo

* * *

Hola chicas! ¿Que tal os ha parecido el capitulo? Lo primero que os voy a decir, a partir de ahora intentare actualizar todos los miercoles esta historia. Lo siguiente se que parece que Alice y Jasper van muy deprisa con ese de que ya le ha perdonado, de que ya se han besado... pero tranquilas porque todavia faltan muchas cosas por suceder. Y por ultimo, todas las fotos del fic esta en un enlace que hay en mi perfil donde pone: **"Fotos de los fics"**

_**isa2008:**_ Parece que en el paseo se han conocido la mar de bien eee.

_**Flora-ntvg-Cullen:**_ Jajaja ya somos dos las que odiamos a esa bruja de María. Tenemos que hacer un Team de "odio a Maria por hacer sufrir a Jasper" Ya ves en este capi Rose y Emmett han sufrido un gran bache. Y Jasper no solo se ha disculpado... ^^ jajaja.

Gracias a las lectoras fantasma, a las que comentan, y a las que han puesto esta historia en favoritos. Pero sobretodo gracias a esas chicas que comentan porque me ponen muy contenta saber vuestra opinion.

_**PD: Os recomiendo leer So she dances de Romy92, mi beta de "¿Mafia? ¿Existe eso?"**_

_**Muchos besos**_

_**A.A.C**_


	6. Te amo

Hola chicas, ya estoy aqui, como cada miercoles a partir de ahora.

Bueno el capitulo pasado fue bastante malo para Rosalie y para Emmett, pero a Alice le fue bastante bien.

_**littlevampireMajo:**_ Bueno ahora vas a ver que pasa con Rosalie, Emmett y el bebé que a puesto su mundo patas arriba, espero tu proximo coemntario guapa.

_**sumebe:**_ Jajaja, Emmett esta en un shock profundo, va a tener un hijo, con la que ahora se entera de que va a ser su cuñada. En este capi vas a ver como reaccionan Emmett y Rosalie cuando puedan hablar a solas. Muchos besos preciosa.

**_Romy92__:_** Hola nena. Si pobre Rose no le toca nada bueno en la vida... o si... Entre el bebé, su futuro cuñado, (por que Emmett, por que? jajajaja) Ahora veras si va a pasar algo bueno o no. Respecto a Alice y Jasper, solo voy a decir que en este capi va a haber un avance muy rapido. Pero vuelvo a avisar quedan muchas cosas por pasar. Besos princesa.

* * *

Jasper llegó al burdel una hora después del desmayo de Rosalie, sin saber nada (obviamente). Todo el mundo estaba más calmado, todos menos Carmen. En cuanto Jasper la vio en ese estado de nerviosismo fue a su lado rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa Carmen? Todo el mundo está tenso. –Carmen lo miro por unos instantes hasta que empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado ese día. Jasper cada vez se quedaba más sorprendido. Carmen también le conto el suceso con Aro y eso le enfureció de sobremanera.

-Y eso es todo… Hoy no ha sido mi día, ni el de Rosalie.

-¿Dónde esta Alice? –se limito a decir.

-Esta en su habitación, ha decidido dejar a Rosalie y Emmett solos hasta que fuese necesaria su ayuda. –Jasper asintió y se fue a la habitación donde el otro día le había pedido disculpas a su pequeña. Si, su pequeña. Se había enamorado de ella en una mañana, nunca pensó que le llegaría a pasar eso.

-Hola Alice. –dijo entrando en la habitación sin siquiera llamar. En seguida supo que tenía que haber llamado. Alice estaba poniéndose las enaguas, estaba medio desnuda y eso le hizo muy mal a su entrepierna.

-¡Jasper! –lanzó un pequeño gritito sorprendida intentando cubrirse el torso que le quedaba al descubierto. Lo miro a los ojos y vio que de repente se habían oscurecido, eso no la asusto, sorprendiéndose a si misma.

-Alice… No sabes lo que me hace verte así. –Empezó decir a medida que se acercaba a ella. Y para sorpresa de los dos ella no retrocedió, es más sentía como un calor repentino crecía en ella, algo que no podía describir.

Cuando Jasper llegó hasta ella no hubo más palabras. La excitación se notaba en el ambiente. Jasper la beso, pero no fue como el de la otra noche, ni como el de por la mañana. Era tierno y feroz, si es que eso podía hacerse con un beso. Alice todavía tenía las manos cubriéndose el pecho, así que Jasper le cogió sus brazos y se los aparto. Se separo lo suficiente de ella como para observarla y lanzo un gruñido de placer que hizo a Alice sonrojar.

Coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio cuando este volvió a besarla esta vez más ferozmente. Alice enredaba sus dedos en el rizado pelo rubio. Jasper le pidió permiso a Alice con su lengua para que abriese la boca, permiso que ella concedió. Sin darse cuenta Jasper le había quitado la falda de la enagua y estaba completamente desnuda ante él. Ella no se quiso quedar atrás y le quito el chaleco, con una habilidad que desconocía le desabrocho los botones de la camisa y él se encargo de lanzarla a algún lugar de la habitación. No supo como habían llegado allí hasta que sintió como Jasper le tiraba delicadamente en la cama. Él le empezó a dar pequeños besos en la sien, bajaba por su mentón, su barbilla. Ella se estremeció cuando llego a su cuello y dejando un rastro húmedo de besos por toda esa parte, después siguió bajando hasta toparse con sus pechos.

Él se dedico durante unos segundos a contemplarlos y acariciarlos haciendo estremecer a Alice de puro placer. Sin previo aviso se metió el pezón derecho en la boca, succionándolo, chupando, dándole placer con la punta de la lengua. Después se dedico a hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo.

Cuando Jasper se retiro Alice hizo una pequeña protesta que acabo en el momento en que él siguió con su tortuoso camino hacia abajo. Alice supo de sus intenciones cuando le dio un pequeño beso en la ingle.

-No, Jasper, por favor me muero de vergüenza. –Susurro Alice. Él levanto un poco la cabezo y al ver su extremado sonrojo lanzo como un gruñido mezclado con su risa.

No sirvieron de nada las suplicas de Alice, así que se incorporo hasta quedar sentada. Puso sus manos en la cabeza de Jasper intentando apartarlo, pero cuando comenzó con su trabajo, esas mismas manos hicieron que se quedase allí.

-Oh –jadeo –Jasper me estas matando. –Entre cada palabra lanzaba un gemido.

Alice notó una cascada entre las piernas, estaba húmeda, muy húmeda. Se retorcía bajo su cuerpo sin poder contenerse a las olas de placer. En un acto valiente pudo quitar a Jasper de su feminidad y se decidió a quitarle los pantalones. Jasper se dejo hacer y le ayudo a quitar la única prenda que ocultaba su total desnudez. Alice que había estado muy entretenida, cuando levanto la vista distraídamente casi se cae de la cama.

Ella había visto una vez, cuando era pequeña a su difunto hermano James orinar. Pero eso no era así. No era tan largo, tan grueso, tan levantado…

-Oh Dios mío –se le escapo decir. Jasper sonrió divertido. Él sabía que era mucho más "grande" que otros hombres. Le dejo observar su miembro durante un rato, su mirada hacia que se pusiese más duro.

Cuando ya no aguanto más volvió a posicionarla en la cama, su pelo se desparramo por la almohada, tenia los labios hinchado y entreabiertos. Alice supo lo que iba a pasar y casi grito.

-Jasper, espera… yo… yo… yo no he estado nunca así con un hombre todavía –Esas palabras hicieron que Jasper se detuviese.

-¿Eres virgen? –pregunto incrédulo. –Pero… pero su tu eres gitana.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Ella se enfado por el comentario e intento levantarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-Nada mi amor, lo siento perdóname, es que me he quedado impresionado. Yo nunca he estado con una virgen, solo es eso. –Dijo Jasper rápidamente.

Volvió a besarla y fue bajando su mano por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo. Alice gimió y el introdujo dos dedos comprobando cuan preparada estaba para recibirlo y para su satisfacción estaba totalmente lista.

-A ver cielo, esto te dolerá un poco, pero tienes que tranquilizarte pronto se te pasara y te sentirás mucho mejor créeme. –Alice se limito a asentir perdida como estaba en su propio placer.

Jasper se posiciono en su entrada y comenzó a hundirse en ella. Ambos gimieron por la sensación. Jasper gruño al sentirla tan estrecha y resbaladiza, toda para él y solo para él. Nunca nadie la tocaría. Fue avanzando hasta que encontró un ligera presión, delicadamente arremetió contra ella libreándola así de su virginidad, se mantuvo quieto.

Alice lo único que hacía era clavar sus uñas en la espalda musculosa de Jasper, tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, pero aun así no consiguió detener una lagrima que salió de sus ojos a causa del dolor. Jasper lamio esa lágrima y le beso durante un rato los labios lentamente.

El dolor fue desapareciendo y Jasper esperaba alguna señal para que pudiese continuar. Con el fin del dolor Alice se empezó a relajar sintiéndose totalmente completa y le devolvió el beso con más ansiedad a Jasper. Él supo que esa era la indicación y empezó a dar leves embestidas haciendo que los dos gimiesen de placer.

A medida que pasaba el rato las embestidas fueron más rápidas y profundas. Alice se removía, pero Jasper la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura y las caderas. Jasper se sentía como si estuviese casi en el cielo. Hubo un momento en que Alice ya no podía más, sentía como si el placer fuese aun mayor que el de antes y finalmente llego al clímax.

Jasper la miraba y al observarla sintió como a él le faltaba ya muy poco. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, su cuerpo temblaba todavía por los resquicios de la pasión. Jasper empezó a embestir más profundamente y finalmente tuvo el orgasmo más potente de su vida.

Cayó encima de Alice exhausto intentando recuperar la respiración. Cuando lo consiguió rodo para no aplastarla y la abrazo fuertemente atrayéndola hacia sí.

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_"Mi niña… mi pequeña niña…"_

Esme había seguido al señor Whitlock mientras la dueña se había ido a atender a la vieja Sounya que fingía estar perdida. Necesitaba saber todo de ese hombre para que el maldito comandante le dijese el paradero de su hija.

Llego a la habitación y lo que escucho la dejo paralizada. _Alice… no sabes lo que me hace verte así_. Estuvo allí un rato esperando saber algo más y lo único que pudo oír fueron gemidos, gruñidos…

Su niña acababa de perder la virginidad y ella no le había podido aconsejar casi nada. Se fue de allí al rato y le hizo señas a Sounya para que se fuesen de allí. Salieron apresuradamente dejando a Carmen extrañada al ver a la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa Esme? Estas pálida. –Le pregunto la mujer mayor.

-Ella… Alice… estaba allí. Alice ya no es virgen ahora ella es de ese hombre. –Le dijo medio ida.

-Vaya… -Se quedo sin palabras la vieja. Ella prefirió no decirle nada a su reina sabiendo lo que había sufrido en la vida.

Esme, hija de padres gitanos había sido obligada a la tierna edad de 15 años a casarse con otro gitano del poblado. Su marido se llamaba Charles, un hombre violento, borracho y muy mala persona. Sounya le había cuidado todo lo que había podido cuando los padres de Esme murieron un año y medio después del matrimonio por una enfermedad. Esme quedo embarazada al año siguiente y tuvo un niño, James, se aprecia a su padre físicamente, pero entre la vieja y ella consiguieron que tuviese otra forma de ser. Doce años después conoció a lord Carlisle Cullen, un hombre apuesto, rubio, rico, dulce y cariñoso. Los meses pasaron y los besos cariñosos dieron rienda suelta a la pasión. De ahí surgió Alice. Esme estaba muerta de miedo al saberse embarazada, temía que fuese rubia o pálida. Entonces Charles se enteraría de que le había sido infiel, como él tantas veces se lo había sido a ella.

Nació Alice y gracias a Dios era muy parecida a ella, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de su abuela. Carlisle desapareció, le estaban obligando a casarse y tuvo que irse con el dolor implantado en sus ojos. Solo había podido ver a su hija en escasas dos ocasiones.

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

Rosalie empezó a despertarse después de casi dos horas inconsciente. Intento incorporarse pero unos brazos se lo impidieron. Levanto la vista y vio que se trataba de Emmett que la miraba con una expresión de alivio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete con tu prometida. –Le dijo amargamente.

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

-¿Decirte qué? –Los dos se miraban de una manera extraña, entre el enfado y el anhelo.

-Quién era tu familia, que estas enamorada de mi… que estas embarazada… -Le dijo burlonamente.

-No te interesa quien es mi familia, no estoy enamorada de ti y Alice te ha contado que estoy embarazada ¿verdad?

-Sí, me lo ha contado ella pero porque vio que estaba al borde de la desesperación por verte inconsciente. Si estas enamorada de mí, sino no te habrías puesto así. –Le recrimino.

Rosalie cerró los ojos… mataría a Alice lentamente.

-Si estoy enamorada de ti. Ahora vete ya tienes otra excusa mas para dejarme.

-No quiero. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, tienes que creerme. Amor mío no sabes cómo me sentía al pensar que tu a mi no me querías, no sabes cómo he estado desde que me contaste lo que King te hizo. Si hubiese sabido que ella es tu hermana nunca le habría dicho que si a mis padres. Ahora mismo voy a ir ante mis padres y voy a anular la pedida de mano. Habrá una cena como disculpa aun así y tú vas a venir conmigo para que a tus padres se les caiga la cara de vergüenza.

Rosalie no supo si lloraba por culpa del embarazo o por la confesión de Emmett, supuso que sería por las dos cosas. El morocho se fue acercando a ella hasta que la beso delicadamente.

Bueno… finalmente no mataría a Alice, solo la torturaría un poco. Pensó ella divertida.

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

En su habitación María no paraba de dar vueltas, había salido a la sala grande y había escuchado claramente a algunas mujeres decir que Jasper llevaba más de dos horas encerrado con esa gitana en su habitación.

María sabía muy bien que si Jasper ahora tuviese a la tal Alice como favorita a ella se le acabarían los collares de diamantes, los pendientes de rubíes… Pero sobretodo perdería a un magnifico hombre en su cama. Era guapo, un gran amante y lo deseaba a cada momento. Muchas veces había intentado engatusarlo para conseguir que se casase con ella, pero no había conseguido nada.

-Maldita seas zorra estúpida. –maldijo en voz alta. En eso entró su perrito faldero, Jessica, María fue hacia ella. -¿Es verdad eso que están contando?

-¿El que lo de el señor Whitlock y la nueva? –le preguntó. María asintió muy rápido esperando información. -Oh, sí. Si tú supieses… Lara dice que ha pasado frente a la habitación y se escuchaban fuertes gemidos por parte de ambos, pero entonces ha llegado Carmen y la ha sacado de allí a la fuerza y entonces se ha encontrado con… -Jessica empezó a parlotear cosas sin importancia, como de costumbre, así que dejo de hacerle caso.

No podía ser, no podía ser. Sus ideas se destruían poco a poco.

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

Jasper y Alice estaban completamente agotados. Llevaban más de tres horas haciendo el amor, porque es lo que habían hecho. Alice nunca había pensado que pudiese existir tanto placer y Jasper no había estado así con ninguna mujer.

Era la primera vez para Jasper, la primera vez que l e había hecho el amor a una mujer, la primera vez que había plantado su simiente en una mujer y estaba feliz de que hubiese sido con ella.

Se mantenían fuertemente abrazados. La cabeza de Alice estaba sobre el pecho de Jasper, este le hacia caricias sin sentido en la espalda, provocando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas.

Jasper sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ella. No había tenido ese sentimiento nunca. Él no era un tipo al que le acobardaban sus sentimientos así que se decidió a decírselo a Alice.

-Alice… -Ella levanto la vista sonriendo perezosamente.

-Mmm… -murmuro interrogante mente todavía con esa expresión.

-Te amo –le dijo esperando su reacción.

-Oh… Yo también Jasper. –Y se besaron tiernamente.

* * *

**Guapas! ¿Qué os ha parecido el lemmon? Espero que no haya estado mal, es el primer.**

**Espero vuestros cometarios, por cierto. El próximo miercoles creo que no voy a poder actualizar porque es mi cumpleaños. Actualizare o el martes o el jueves.**

_**Besos!**_

_**A.A.C**_


	7. Planes

**Hola chicas, ya estoy aquí un poco más pronto como os comente en el capitulo anterior, por mi cumpleaños no podria actualizar mañana así que aquí me tenéis, me he matado a escribir para tenerle para hoy. **

**Bueno y ahora con los reviews:**

_**Romy92:** _Hola guapisima! Ya avise que esto iba a ir a la velocidad de la luz. Todo tiene que ocurrir muy deprisa para lo que va a empezar a pasar a partir de este capitulo donde ya se vera el plan de dos alimañas mu alimañas. Y sí, hace falta emoción y para eso están los "malos de la película". Besos, espero tu próximo comentario :D

_**alice-cullen-cool:**_ Hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado el lemmon era el primero que hacía. También me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo y muchas gracias eso haré. Por cierto he leído tu fic "Secretos" y me dejaste alucinando con los últimos capítulos casi me da un infarto... Besos :)

_**sumebe:**_ Hola! Pues claro que tiene que haber mejorías, pero me parece que no van a durar mucho... Muchos besitos :))

_**andy:**_ Hola guapa! Ya echaba de menos tus comentarios jajaja. Si ya ves que van muy rápidos, pero repito a partir de ahora felicidad #off jajajja. Espero tu próximo comentario y muchas gracias por la felicitación.

Ahora si os dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y todo había mejorado… o casi todo. Alice y Jasper seguían con su vida y por las noches se veían en la habitación de ella haciendo el amor apasionadamente, Esme no sabía como lo habían conseguido pero consiguieron liberar a todos los gitanos con unos pocos chantajes de la Gran Reina Gitana al comandante (cosas que se había enterado por la ciudad). Rosalie y Emmett ahora estaban juntos. Los padres del hombre lo aceptaron muy bien y ahora ella vivía con su prometido, en otra habitación por exigencia de la señora McCarty. Todavía la rubia recordaba el día de la cena de disculpa.

_***Flashback***_

Emmett había llegado al burdel eufórico, fue corriendo a la habitación de Rosalie sin saludar a Carmen ni a nadie. Cuando llego a los aposentos de Rose ella se levanto del tocador nada mas sentir que la puerta se abría. Emmett la cogió en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en el aire, Rosalie se partía de risa, pero las risas acabaron cuando la bajo y a causa de las vueltas empezó a vomitar. Emmett estaba histérico pidiendo disculpas y Rosalie mientras vomitaba en un cubo junto a su cama

-Rose, cariño ¿estás bien? –Le había preguntado en cuanto acabo de expulsar toda la comida –lo siento, si es que soy un animal –empezó a lamentarse otra vez.

-Ya Emmett, estoy bien, tranquilo. Es por el embarazo –le dijo cuando se enjuago la boca para quitar el mal sabor. –Bueno… ¿y qué es lo que te trae por aquí tan feliz?

-Oh Rose amor mío, ya se lo he dicho a mis padres y se lo han tomado genial. Bueno cuando se enteraron que estabas en un burdel a mi madre casi le da un infarto, pero en cuanto les dije que estabas en estado y el bebé era mío se le pasaron todos los males… -Dijo sonriendo por el cambio de tema. Se notaba a la legua que estaba enormemente feliz.

Se besaron tiernamente y la noche siguiente seria la cena.

…

…

…

Junto a Carmen y a Alice fue a la maña siguiente a comprar un vestido en condiciones. Nadie lo sabía pero Carmen tenía mucho dinero. Compraron un vestido azul celeste con escote como marcaba la moda.

Llego la noche, ya estaba preparada, su pelo estaba suelto, solo se lo recogían un poco unas horquillas, el vestido azul le quedaba como un guante, le habían dado un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

A las nueve y media de la noche, tal como acordó con Emmett, llego una bonita calesa cubierta para llevarla a la gran casa McCarty. Llego allí y en vez de encontrar al mayordomo encontró a Emmett para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje.

Entraron en la casa y ya estaban los señores McCarty y cuatro personas que hacía tiempo que no veía. Su madre seguía con esa postura fría de siempre, su padre igual de altivo, su hermana tan… tan… igual… y a la única persona a la que había echado de menos, su hermano pequeño de ahora 8 años, Benjamín.

Este último fue el primero que se alerto de su hermana.

-¡Rose! –grito con la típica emoción de un niño de su edad. Fue corriendo hasta los brazos de su hermana. –No te vuelvas a ir, te he echado mucho de menos, Inés es una gruñona –Eso causo la risa y las lagrimas de Rosalie. – ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No me quieres ver? –siguió diciendo al borde de las lágrimas.

-No mi niño, mi corazón, claro que te quiero ver. –Se agacho y le dio un tierno, pero fuerte abrazo. Eso causo que los padres de Emmett sintiesen más cariño hacia ella… ¿Pero por qué el niño quería tanto a esa mujer? ¿Sería su nana?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí hermanita? –le escupió esas palabras Inés, después de escuchar lo que el pequeño de la familia había dicho. Los señores de la casa se quedaron estupefactos. Si eran hermanas, eso quiere decir que la muchacha era una Hale. ¿Cómo podía haber estado en un burdel siendo hija de quien era hija?

-Ella es mi prometida señorita Hale, señores Hale, supongo que no se enfadaran tanto al haber escogido a su otra hija ¿verdad? – dijo Emmett mientras Eric Hale intentaba contener la ira, y la madre de Rose, Lauren, estaba pálida.

-Esto es ridículo, me voy de aquí ahora mismo, es inaudito –empezó a blasfemar Eric saliendo por la puerta junto a su esposa y a su hija mayor, pero el pequeño Benjamín se había quedado abrazado a su querida hermana. -¡Benjamín, ven aquí ahora mismo! –lo llamo cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba.

-No quiero, yo me quiero quedar con Rosalie. –El niño no se soltó de las faldas de su hermana aunque vino su padre a tirar de él. Observando la escena estaban los señores McCarty.

-Señor Hale, si el niño se quiere quedar con su hermana tiene todo el derecho del mundo. No puedo entender como alguien como usted puede tener a su hija donde la tiene… -le reprocho el señor McCarty. Eric con los ojos ardiendo en furia se largo dejando allí al pequeño.

A partir de entonces se quedaría con ellos al igual que Rosalie. Los ahora prometidos le contaron a los padres de Emmett la historia de Rose y se quedaron horrorizados. No entendían como después de lo que le había pasado sus padres hubiesen sido tan sin vergüenzas de hacerle eso.

_***Fin del Flashback***_

…

…

…

María estaba cada día más desquiciada, Jasper no había ido a visitarla desde el día que le dijo que ella ya no sería su amante. Odiaba a esa estúpida, maldita gitana. Solo sabía que había un remedio para esto.

Le pidió permiso a Carmen para salir alegando que necesitaba hacer unos asuntos y Carmen le dejo irse. Se dirigió directamente a la prisión y uno de los soldados le guio hasta el despacho del comandante Vulturi y este se alegro de recibir la visita de una mujer.

-Buenos días mi comandante –le dijo con voz sensual –Se que le interesa esa gitanucha… le puedo ayudar. –En ese momento Aro se irguió en su sillón visiblemente interesado.

-Te escucho.

-Tenemos que conseguir que ella y usted se casen. Sé que tenía a su madre presa, pero ella no sabe que ya no la tiene aquí. Amenácele con eso. ¿Sabe a qué me refiero? –Aro asintió sonriendo con malicia. –Eso es todo no necesita nada más.

…

…

…

Los dos amantes sudorosos estaban allí, tumbados sobre la gran casa. Jadeaban intentando recuperar el aliento. Tanto tiempo, tantas cosas que contarse, tanto amor que darse. Todo resumido a la forma tan delicada en la que habían hecho el amor unos minutos antes.

Esme empezó a llorar, no de tristeza si no de felicidad. Su Carlisle. Estaba igual, tan rubio, tan guapo, tan bien formado como lo recordaba.

Se habían reencontrado hacia unas semanas. Carlisle acababa de llegar de Londres con sus dos hijas, estaba viudo, su mujer había muerto en el parto de su segundo hija Mari Ángeles. No pudieron demorar mucho el encuentro, siempre a escondidas, pero con el mismo amor de antes.

-Esme, mi amor ¿por qué lloras? –Le pregunto el hombre asustado –Lo siento esta ultima vez he sido muy brusco, perdóname por favor soy un animal –Su Carlisle, también seguía siendo un perfecto caballero.

-No Carlisle, me ha encantado ha sido perfecto. Lloró de felicidad, te he echado tanto de menos estos dieciséis años…

Se abrazaron y así permanecieron lo que les quedaba de noche.

…

…

…

En Forks, la finca que los señores Whitlock habían obsequiado como regalo de bodas a su hijo Edward y a su nuera Bella, había un gran revuelo. Todo el mundo subía y bajaba escaleras con agua, toallas y todo lo necesario para un parto.

Isabella Whitlock se había puesto de parto nada más cenar y ya tenía unas contracciones dolorosamente horribles. Junto a ella estaban la partera y la señora Whitlock, también había intentado entrar Edward pero su madre cariñosamente lo había echado de su propia alcoba.

El joven se paseaba de un lado a otro como un imbécil por todo el corredor bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y la divertida de su hermano mayor. No paraba quieto en poco momentos haría un hoyo en el suelo. Cada vez que se escuchaba un grito de Bella él aumentaba el ritmo. Y nuevamente se escucho un grito peor que los anteriores que lo dejo pálido

-¡No me volverá a tocar!

-¡No la volveré a tocar! –dijeron los dos a la vez lo que causo la risa de su padre y de su hermano.

-Mira Edward, ya estáis de acuerdo en una cosa más. –Rio Jasper y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

Quince minutos después salió Catalina Whitlock junto a la partera anunciándole que había tenido un hermoso niño, y que podía entrar a ver a su esposa mientras lavaban al nuevo miembro de la familia. Edward se apresuro a entrar.

Las sabanas estaban algo sucias con sangre pero no le importaba solo tenía ojos para la mujer con rostro sudoroso y cansado, pero feliz. Se acerco a su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Minutos después les llevaron a su pequeño, ahora Anthony.


	8. La boda I

**Hola chicas, ya estoy aquí otro miércoles. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado este capitulo.**

**Repito: NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE (cuando leáis el capi. lo entenderéis)**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews.**

_**Romy92:**_ Hola guapa! Si bueno todos son felices y comen perdices, pero ahora todo va a cambiar. A María tampoco le va a ir muy bien porque Aro es todavía peor que ella, además Aro está loquito por Alice y a su manera pues... la "ama". Esme y Carlisle van a tener que luchar por su hija contra quien sea en cuanto descubran que se va a casar. Bueno he visto que me había quedado un cabo suelto con lo que de Alice no le ha pedido ayuda a Jasper y he intentado "arreglarlo". Besos :))

PD: Espero que a **Riona** le vaya bien lo del brazo como ya dijiste en tu historia.

_**alice-cullen-cool:**_ Awww muchas gracias guapisima. Por cierto sigo leyendo tus historias y ahoro estoy leyendo "Amor imposible" esta muy bien a ver si Aro encuentra a su hija querida y Alice se puede vengar... Besitos.

_**sumebe:**_ hola me alegro de que te haya gustado, pero en este capi no les va a ir "muy bien", pero tranquila que todo se alegrará.

_**Ahora ya os dejo con el nuevo capi.**_

_**Besos de:**_

_**A.A.C**_

* * *

Aro Vulturi, hombre de pocas palabras y las pocas palabras que decía eran solo para herir a la gente. No podía ni ver al imbécil de Jasper Whitlock. Era su rival, la única persona en todo California que se había atrevido a desafiarle y lo peor de todo a ganarle en todos los campos en los que se habían disputado: En una pelea, en un combate cualquiera, como espadachín, como tirador con arma de fuego y lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre al comandante, como amante. Pero esto ya se había acabado, ahora el se casaría con la mujer a la que ese mal nacido se estaba tirando. Aprovecharía le momento oportuno. Y eso era justamente ahora.

Se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió a la muerta con una sonrisa escalofriantemente cínica, cualquiera que lo viese se asustaría y se iría al otro lado de la calle para no despertar cualquier cosa en ese hombre espeluznante.

Se cruzo con García que por la cara que tenía su comandante sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, lo había escuchado hablar con María dos semanas antes, pero nunca pensó que iba a ser capaz de mentirle a la muchacha para casarla en contra de su voluntad.

Llegó al burdel donde Carmen lo recibió con la misma mirada hostil de siempre, él la odiaba a ella y ella lo odiaba a él, todos en paz.

Cuando Carmen vio que se acercaba con esa expresión, que no había cambiando en ningún momento, se puso rígida. No sabía de las intenciones del comandante, pero por su expresión sabían que no eran buenas, así que con una mano en su cintura justo sobre un cuchillo, y otra mano en una pequeña escopeta que tenía escondida lo encaró.

-Comandante, ¿le tengo que repetir que el burdel no abre hasta bien entrada la tarde? –le dijo disimulando el nerviosismo que también la invadía.

-Vengo a hablar con una de sus muchachas, la gitana. –Decidió no andarse con rodeos, quería ver la cara de la muchacha.

-Verá mi comandante, ella solo puede estar con el señor… -Aro la interrumpió de malas maneras.

-Ella va a estar con quien yo diga y no vengo a acostarme con nadie... Vengo a hablarle sobre su madre.

-¿También tiene a su madre presa?

-Pues claro que sí, ¿Qué se cree usted, que vamos eligiendo a quien llevar? –le hablo en un tono burlón. Carme suspiro e indicándole que esperase unos segundos se fue a avisar a Alice.

En cuanto supo que iba a tener noticias de su madre ella no dudo ni un momento en ir, le daba igual que fuese el comandante o quien fuese, solo quería saber de su madre.

-Buenos días comandante. –saludó mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a él. -¿Qué pasa con mi madre señor?

-Tengo un trato para usted. –iba a ir a lo que iba, no le gustaba marear la perdiz. –Su madre va a salir de la prisión, pero… -a Alice se le borro el inicio de sonrisa que empezaba a salir y espero a que continuase –usted señorita, se casará conmigo.

Alice vio que se le iba el mundo encima. ¿Qué haría salvar a su madre o quedarse con Jasper? No sabía que hacer, los necesitaba a los dos, necesitaba el amor y los consejos de su madre, pero también el amor y el deseo de Jasper.

El comandante al ver la indecisión en los ojos de la chica decidió que tal vez debía ser un poco extremista para que la chica cediera a su condición.

-Si no aceptas tu madre irá a la horca. Sabes muy bien que los gitanos no sois bien recibidos ni aquí, ni en ningún sitio. –Le aclaro ante la cara de confusión de Alice.

En ese momento supo que no tenía ninguna otra elección se tenía que casar con ese hombre tan desalmado...

-Está bien, acepto. ¿Cuándo será la boda? –Termino por aceptar Alice apesadumbrada.

-Sabía que serías coherente. La boda será en dos semanas, tenemos que ser rápidos para que me dé tiempo de acabar todos los trámites sobre la libertad, no solo de tu madre, sino de todos los gitanos. –Volvió a sonreír cínicamente el comandante.

Después de explicarle a la muchacha donde sería la ceremonia y que una modista vendría a tomarle medidas para el vestido, se fue. Alice había aguantado la compostura, pero en cuanto se fue se derrumbo sobre la mesa y lloró como una niña pequeña a la que le habían quitado el sueño del primer amor…

Carmen alertada por los gritos decidió ir a ver que pasaba sin importarle lo que podría pasarle al ayudar a la gitanilla. Al encontrarla llorando se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado Aro e intento tranquilizarla con sus palabras, pero poco consiguió. Cuando ella ya pudo hablar a pesar de la lagrimas le conto lo que pasaba.

-Oh mi niña, ¿y por qué no hablas con Jasper? El seguro que te ayuda –Le aconsejo Carmen

-No puedo, ya no. Él se ha ido a Londres con toda su familia para que los suegros de su hermano conozcan a su recién nacido sobrino. –Dijo cada vez más histérica dándose cuenta de la situación. –Por lo menos tardaran dos meses. Es horrible.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están las reinas de este sitio? –Ambas giraron la cabeza para ver a Rosalie que entraba alegremente por la puerta del lugar, pero a medida que fue viendo los rostros de las dos su alegría se fue bajando, igual que el tono de su voz hasta quedar en un silencio incomodo.

-Hola corazón –deicidio romper el hielo la dueña del lugar –Pues ahora mismo no estamos muy bien.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa y sentándose en una silla. Carmen observo como el vientre de la mujer ya se empezaba a notar por lo que pronto se casaría.

-Me tengo que casar porque sino mi madre va a morir. –Y volvió a llorar. Rosalie se quedo extrañada y Carmen le volvió a explicar todo.

-Pequeña, no llores, voy a hablar con Emmett para que haga algo y…

-No, no quiero que digas nada. Si no seguro que la matan antes. –Y se fue a su habitación corriendo, pero antes le dijo a Rosalie que fuese a verla antes de irse.

Detrás de una de las pesadas cortinas rojas, María lo había escuchado todo, esperaría hasta el día antes de la boda para mandarle a Jasper una carta informándole de la boda como había acordado con el comandante, sabiendo que a él no le daría tiempo de llegar a la boda para impedirla.

…

…

…

Rosalie fue a la habitación de su mejor amiga cuando acabo de hablar con Carmen y al entrar a la alcoba la encontró tirada sobre la cama.

-Alice cielo, no llores más, luego te va a doler la cabeza y te escocerán los ojos y tienes que…

-Rosalie estoy embarazada… -Y volvió a llorar como una desalmada. Rosalie por el impacto se dejo caer sobre la cama.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Creo que desde hace un mes, me entere ayer. –Le explico con la voz entrecortada.

-Tal vez si se lo dices al comandante no se casa contigo…

-O me hace abortar y mata a mi madre –Rosalie decidió no decir nada más. Estuvo un rato allí consolándola y hablando sobre cómo fue la infancia de Alice y luego se fue a su casa.

La rubia llego a la casa McCarty más pálida de lo normal y Emmett le echo una bronca de campeonato por no llevar sombrilla con el sol que hacía, por no llevar acompañante y por ir andando a todos sitios en vez de en un carruaje en fin… que consiguió ponerla peor y se mareo.

…

…

…

**Londres 10 p.m. **

**2 semanas después…**

Jasper solo daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, tenía un mal presentimiento, ya llevaba unos días así y sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. No dejaba de preocuparse por Alice, llevaban tanto sin verse.

Hacía un día que habían llegado a Londres todos los Whitlock con el nuevo integrante de la familia. Lady Swan y Lord Swan ya los esperaban en el puerto esperando a que desembarcasen. La estancia no estaba siendo la mejor porque Edward y Bella no paraban de discutir. Un amigo de la infancia de Isabella había ido a visitarla, Lord Jacob Black y el pequeño de los hermanos Whitlock estaba muerto de los celos.

…

…

…

**California**

**2 semana después…**

Las campanas empezaron a resonar por toda la ciudad, la gran boda del comandante con una prostituta del gran burdel.

Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa.

_***Flashback***_

_El vestido ya estaba listo, todo el mundo esperaba el gran día tras el anuncio que realizo el comandante en la fiesta de bienvenida del señor Carlisle Cullen, allí Aro se conoció con la hija mayor del Señor Cullen, Mari Ángeles._

_Compartieron una salvaje noche de pasión que se vio repetida una y otra noche que por supuesto seguirán después del enlace de Aro. _

_El comandante Vulturi no quería que esa ramera, María, se fuese de la lengua. Así que el día antes de la boda después de que mandase la carta la encerró en la prisión alegando un robo que la prostituta no había cometido._

_Pero no todo quedaba ahí, no. Aro sabía que si Jasper quedaba libre podía intentar llevarse a Alice por todos los medios posibles, pero si estaba casado debería quedarse en su gran mansión engendrando un heredero. Él y Mari Ángeles urdieron un plan. Ella le diría a su padre que quería casarse con el señor de Whitlock y así concertar una boda dejando atado de pies y manos a Jasper._

_Mientras todo esto sucedía Alice lloraba desconsoladamente. Su precioso bebé, de ella y de Jasper, fruto de su amor no podría vivir con su verdadero padre._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Casi toda la ciudad de California estaba reunida allí esperando ver a la novia. Los hombres por la curiosidad de saber cuál era la prostituta que había conseguido llevar al altar al hombre conocido con el corazón de piedra. Las mujeres solo querían cotillear sobre el vestido e intentar averiguar algún atisbo de embarazo.

Si ellas supiesen la razón y la poca razón que tenían…

La marcha nupcial sonó y Alice entro del brazo del sargento García que lloraba como si fuese de verdad el padre de la novia, pero no de alegría sino de temor y pena por la muchachita.

El vestido llevaba una cola larga, era soso. Alice no había querido otro, sino ese que en cierto modo llevaba un estilo tristón acorde con su estado de ánimo.

Llegó al lado de Aro Vulturi y ambos se tomaron de las manos con una sonrisa totalmente falsa por parte de Alice.

El padre Tomás comenzó con las nupcias, ambos presentaron sus votos y se colocaron los anillos y el momento que más temía Alice llegó él: "Puede besar a la novia". Fue tan espantoso que temió vomitar delante todos, no tenían nada que ver con los besos de Jasper. Él lo hacía de manera tierna, con amor. Aro le llego a hacer daño en el beso que fue rudo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. La boda II (consecuencias de la boda)

Hola chicas!_  
_

Esto parece que no mejora eeee. Pues ya vereis en este capitulo.

Ahora voy con los reviews.

_**Romy92:**_ Y tanto que se ha metido en un lio, y no lo sabes tu bien... Tal vez cuando Aro se entere de lo del bebé sea bueno... o malo. Depende de por donde lo mires y con la partida de Rosalie todo va a empeorar. Besos guapi.

_**alice-cullen-cool:**_ Si lo se es super triste pero ahora va a ser doloroso incluso. No hay nada que agaradecer :) Besitos.

_**denisgarrido2:**_ Hola! Me encanta tener una nueva lectora que se atreve a comentar y me alegro muchisimo de ser la primera en escribir un fic que te guste sobre está pareja. Bueno de momento todo va a empeorar y va a ser muy dificil que solucionen las cosas. Seguramente empeoren todavía más. Porque se algo puede salir mal...saldrá mal creeme jajja. Besos.

_Ahora ya os dejo con el capitulo. Espero vuestros comentarios._

**_A.A.C_**

**_Angy._**

* * *

_Querido Jasper:_

_Hola amor, quería escribirte para que supieses que esa mala mujer con la que andabas acostándote en el burdel, la gitana, se casará el día 17 de Julio con su comandante Vulturi. Te escribo para que veas que como siempre intuí esa mujer es una caza fortunas que solo quería tu dinero, pero que yo estoy aquí esperando por ti._

_Te anhelo cada minuto que pasa, te necesito conmigo._

_Siempre tuya._

_María._

Jasper arrugó el trozo de papel y lo tiró a la chimenea. No podía ser, Alice, su Alice. Se había casado con ese imbécil, con ese animal hacía dos días. Si notarlo notó como rompió el vaso de ginebra que tenía entre sus manos dejándole sangre en las manos.

Decidió irse a la cama, no había causa a que siguiese despierto, a la noche siguiente volverían a California y le esperaba un largo viaje que afrontar.

…

…

…

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora Edward? –Bella estaba cada día más enfadada y harta del comportamiento de su amado esposo.

-¿A mi? Nada por supuesto. ¿Qué tal el paseo a media tarde con Lord Black? –Escupió el hombre con cierto retintín

-¿Así que es eso? No puedo ir a pasear con el que ES mi mejor amigo al que llevo casi dos años sin ver porque a mi esposo no le da la gana.

-Claro tu mejor amigo, todavía recuerdo el bonito abrazo en el que os fundisteis nada más veros.

-¿Qué querías que hiciese que le dijese hola y me fuese a mi cuarto? –Dijo encolerizada.

-Pues habría sido mucho más apropiado. –Le dijo sonriendo triunfante, pero para ella eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

-Edward Anthony Whitlock -Edward puso mala cara sabiendo que solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba realmente enfadada – ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto ahora mismo! –dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y le tiraba un manta.

A Edward no le quedo otro remedio que marcharse a la habitación de invitados refunfuñando y maldiciendo al "amiguito" de su esposa.

…

…

…

En la gran mansión Cullen Mari Ángeles se despertó muy sonriente y llamo a su doncella, Tanya, para que le peinase, maquillase y vistiese. La mujer igual de víbora que su señora entro a la alcoba con la mirada gacha como dictaban las normas, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta del cuarto y miro a su amiga a la cara supo que algo tramaba.

-Muy buenos días mi señora, ¿cómo ha dormido? Por su sonrisa veo que bien –Se auto contestó la criada.

-Pues supones bien y estoy segura de que mi día va a mejorar así que date prisa en prepararme porque tengo que conversar con mi padre. –Le contesto con voz autoritaria.

Tanya le peino los bucles rojos haciéndole un recogido informal como a la pelirroja le gustaba. Le empolvo la cara y aplico algo de rubor a sus mejillas. El vestido que escogió la sirvienta era de un color salmón con detalles en blanco.

En cuanto la rubia mujer acabó, Mari Ángeles se fue corriendo escaleras abajo viendo a su padre y a su estúpida hermana pequeña desayunando.

Leticia era el ojito derecho de su padre y la pelirroja lo sabía muy bien. El color de pelo era entre rubio y castaño, muy bonito. Tenía el pelo rizado, era hermosa y si tenía aspecto de bobalicona, pero no lo era en absoluto. Ayudaba a su padre a administrar el dinero a los trabajadores.

-Buenos días padre, hermana. –Saludó a lo que ambos respondieron cortésmente.

Una de las criadas le sirvió el desayuno. Un café, un zumo y una variedad de manjares para que eligiese lo que quisiera. Desayunó a toda prisa ganándose una reprimenda de su padre, alegando que una señorita debía comer despacio y masticando todo lo que pudiese.

Cuando Carlisle acabó se dirigió a su despacho sonriendo como un tonto recordando una y otra vez sus encuentros con Esme. Pero una duda le carcomía. ¿Dónde estaba su verdadera hija mayor? Le tendría que preguntar a su dulce gitana.

Se disponía a leer el periódico cuando la puerta del despacho sonó. Indicó que pasasen dejando lo que estaba a punto de leer y cuando vio una cabellera rojiza supo que se trataba de Mari Ángeles.

-Padre, perdóneme que le moleste pero tengo algo importante que decirle. –Entro por la puerta sonriente con una falsa expresión de timidez.

-No te preocupes pequeña, dime a que debo tu presencia hija… -Carlisle llevaba días sabiendo que algo le pasaba a su hija "mayor".

-Verás. Los primero días… cuando llegamos… Yo vi a un joven muy apuesto y quede totalmente prendada de él… -Decía intentando parecer avergonzada. Carlisle asintió esperando saber el nombre del hombre. –Investigué sobre él y supe que se llamaba Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.

-Conozco al muchacho, su padre y yo fuimos muy amigos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Hablaré con él… creo que llegaban mañana por la tarde de Londres.

-Perfecto papi, te amo. –Y se fue sonriendo triunfante.

…

…

…

-Venga chicos daros prisa en entrar que se hace tarde para llegar al barco. –Les alentaba la señora Whitlock a sus hijos y a su nuera. –Muchas gracias, ha sido una estancia de lo más agradable. –Agradeció a sus consuegros.

-No tan agradable… -refunfuño Edward por lo bajo mientras cogía a su primogénito en brazos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Catalina, el placer ha sido todo nuestro. –Decidió contestar Lady Swan, ya que sabía que a su esposo, Lord Charlie, le fallaría la voz.

Por fin todos estaban metidos en la gran calesa. En un lado iban Isabella y Edward con su hijo y al lado de estos, Jasper. Justo en frente estaban los señores Whitlock. Catalina miraba preocupada a Jasper. Observaba el rostro de su hijo y luego su mano vendada consecutivamente. Anoche había visto como leía una carta y después como quebraba el vaso en su mano haciendo unos cortes poco profundos pero escandalosos.

Jasper estaba ido. Sabía que algo había pasado para que su Alice se hubiese casado con semejante personaje. En cuanto llegase a California le preguntaría a Carmen, ella tenía que saber algo. Y si no sabía nada, como última esperanza recurriría a Rosalie.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se enteró de que ya habían llegado hasta que su padre lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Hijo, ¿se puede saber en qué piensas? Baja ahora mismo. –Jasper hizo unos pequeños movimientos con la cabeza intentado despejarla.

-Si papá, lo siento. Estaba pensando en el negocio del que hablamos Lord Swan y yo. –Invento rápidamente.

Se metieron en el barco y se fue a su camarote correspondiente. Un habitación amplia, pero sin pasarse. Pronto trajeron su baúl con la ropa para que se cambiase, pero no tenía ganas de nada.

-Ve y diles a los señores Whitlock que estoy con dolor de cabeza y no me encuentro en condiciones de ir a cenar. –El trabajador del barco se fue de inmediato para avisar.

…

…

…

Horrible. No había otra palabra para describir la noche de bodas de Alice. Había sido brusco, la había golpeado cuando no correspondía sus besos o caricias… Prácticamente la había violado.

Alice se deprimió al pensar en que le quedaba toda una vida con ese hombre. Unas interminables noches durante toda su vida. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a no contarle que estaba embarazada de Jasper. Esperaría un poco de tiempo y cuando creyese oportuno le haría creer que el bebé que esperaba era de ese hombre tan cruel con el que estaba casada.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y ella se asustó al pensar que Aro volvía para seguir atormentadora. Pero no, el que entró por la puerta era el sargento García que al verla en las condiciones que estaba solo le faltó un poco para llorar.

-Mi pequeña niña… ¿qué te ha hecho ese animal? –dijo mientras se sentaba con ella en la cama.

No era de extrañar que el sargento se hubiese quedado así al verla. Estaba completamente desnuda, solo le cubría las sabanas de la cama. Su aspecto no era mejor. Tenía el pelo totalmente enmarañado, el labio inferior partido a causa de un bofetón y en el ojo izquierdo se le veía un tono rojizo que pronto se convertiría en un moratón.

Alice no aguanto y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que a partir de ahora se convertiría, sin saberlo, en su único amigo allí donde se encontraba. Lloró todo lo que pudo y más y el hombre bajito se limitó a consolarla.

-García... García dime que soltaron a mi madre por favor –El sargento la miró confundido.

-Señorita… su madre lleva ya fuera de la prisión hace unos meses… le amenazó al comandante con algunas cosas y…

-¿¡Qué!? Dime que está de broma por favor. –García simplemente negó y entonces recordó cómo iban a engañar a la muchachita. –No es posible, no… -Y volvió a llorar todavía más mientras abrazaba, ahora, su vientre.

-Mi señora… ¿Por qué se abraza el vientre? –pregunto temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Puedo confiar en usted? –el hombre asintió y al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos Alice decidió contárselo. –Estoy embarazada García, de Jasper Whitlock.

El sargento perdió el color del rostro en el momento que lo supo. Ahora se confirmaban los temores del hombre y le aconsejo lo mismo que ya tenía pensado Alice.

Lo que no sabían es que su plan no iba a llegar a ningún lado porque alguien les había escuchado hablar. El soldado Montero. Un rubio de pelo corto que era igual de maquiavélico que el mismísimo comandante Vulturi.

El rubio se dirigió rápidamente hasta el cuartel donde estaba Aro. Entro al despacho sin llamar si quiera para contarle la noticia del embarazo de su esposa. Pero rápidamente tuvo que salir y pedir disculpas al encontrarse con una situación comprometida entre Aro y Mari Ángeles que estaban en pleno acto.

Mari Ángeles rápidamente tuvo que volver a acomodarse las enaguas y el vestido con ayuda del comandante que estaba enfurecido. Ella se fue no sin antes mandarle una mirada envenenada al soldado. Montero entro en cuanto se le dio permiso.

-Montero…por tu bien espero que sea importante –le aviso Aro.

-Créame que lo es… le va a interesar mucho.

-¿Pues a que esperas para decírmelo? –Dijo de manera indiferente.

-Es sobre su esposa –En cuanto dijo eso Aro se puso a escuchar atentamente mirando directamente al soldado –Ella está embarazada de Whitlock. La he escuchado hablar con García.

El rostro del comandante se puso pálido de la ira. Echo a Montero de malas maneras y tiró todos los papeles que había por la mesa. Ese hijo de perra no lo iba a dejar en paz ni aun así.

Se levanto de su sitio y se fue a su casa encontrándose en la entrada al sargento a quien no le comento nada. Entro directamente a su habitación donde encontró a Alice sentada acariciándose el vientre. Esta al verlo ceso rápidamente los movimientos de sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Así que estás embarazada de ese enclenque–Alice perdió el color del rostro.

-García se lo ha dicho…

-No. Me lo ha dicho uno de mis hombres cuando te ha escuchado hablar con él sobre ese asunto. Así que ahora responde. ¿De cuánto estas?

-No lo sé… -empezó a llorar otra vez y por eso se llevo otro golpe.

-Escúchame –le dijo agarrándola del mentón para que lo mirase –no le vas a decir a ese imbécil que estas en estado de él. Y si lo haces, te juro que mato al crío a golpes. Quiero que muestres indiferencia hacia él o también hare que lo apresen y lo maten.

Alice horrorizada asintió sin otro remedio.

…

…

…

Ese día se oían también campanas. Con la misma función que una semana antes, pero con otros sentimientos.

El señor McCarty se casaba con la señorita Hale, la mediana, que llevaba un tiempo sin verse por la ciudad. A la gente le extraño que el único familiar de la mujer fuese el pequeño de los Hale, pero nadie dijo nada.

Llego el momento del beso y fue dulce, con todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

En la noche después de demostrarse todo el amor apasionado que no habían podido demostrarse por orden de Claudia McCarty, Rosalie permanecía totalmente desnuda sobre el cuerpo de su ahora marido también desnudo. Este la mantenía fuertemente abrazada sobre su pecho.

-Rosalie, duérmete que mañana te espera un día muy ajetreado. –Le dijo el morocho sonriendo ante la cara de confusión de su esposa.

-¿Ajetreado? Yo esperaba que con una noche tan movida mañana pudiera dormir todo el día.

-Bueno pues dormirás todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos a España. –Rosalie lo miro emocionada y le beso el bien tonificado pecho.

-Te amo/Te amo –dijeron los dos a la vez.

A la mañana siguiente rápidamente partieron.


	10. Todo empeora

**Chicas tengo una sorpresita!**

**Ya tenemos _trailer_ para la historia. La que quiera verlo está en mi perfil, en el apartado "TRAILERS". Ya sabéis que allí también el enlace de las fotos podéis ver a los personajes del fic.**

**Bueno ahora voy con los reviews:**

* * *

_**Romy92:**_ Hola nena. Bueno... pues si pensabas que mejoraba en el anterior capitulo... este va a ser peor. Digamos que la actitud de Jasper tenia su explicacion. En el fondo él sigue recordando la vez en que intento violarla y piensa que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella y por eso cree que a elegido a Aro. Muchos besitos y espero que te guste el capi :))

_**denisgarrido2:**_ Jajjaja lo mejor es que te caigan mal todos pero con la misma intensidad. Ademas María ya ha tenido su merecido porque Aro en cuanto mandó la carta la encerró en la prisión, pero no todo va a acabar ahí para ella. Bueno y cierto es que no debemos olvidar a Mari Ángeles que es peor que tener paperas jajaja y muy bien dicho porque hay que recordar que Alice y ella son medio hermanas por parte de Carlisle. Bueno este capi va a tener un momento comico que espero que te guste que será entre Emmett y su cuñadito Benjamin. Y por último no tienes que agradecer que te conteste a los reviews, lo hago con toda mi emocion. Besos, espero tu comentario.

Ahora si os dejo con el capi y debo avisaros que la próxima semana no voy a poder actualizar

por lo que intentaré que tengais está semana 2 capítulos, pero no prometo nada.

_**A.A.C**_

_**se despide.**_

* * *

Justo en el momento en que Rosalie y Emmett entraban al barco para su luna de miel, Jasper los divisaba al bajar de otro barco. Había sido un viaje horrible, con tormentas, con agua turbias… ¡Hasta con atracos! En fin, al final el viaje tardó una semana más de lo esperado, cosa que no dejo nada contento a Jasper que quería llegar cuanto antes a su California querida y lograrle sacar información a Carmen.

Nada más llegar a la casa sus padres se fueron a descansar y Lidia, la nana, como buena mujer que era le recomendó que también se fuese a descansar. Él no le hizo ningún caso y en cuanto vio que ella se iba fue a las caballerizas a por su caballo más rápido y se dirigió al burdel de Carmen.

Al verlo entrar a Carmen casi le da algo. Dios mío, le había prometido a Alice que no diría nada y cumpliría su palabra, costase lo que le costase. Jasper iba con gesto decidido hacia ella por lo que dedujo que ya se había enterado de la noticia y Carmen decidió parecer tranquila, aunque su intento era bastante fallido, pero con lo enfadado que estaba Jasper no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Jasper me alegro de verte… -Empezó pero la interrumpió rápidamente

-¿Por qué con él? –Fue tan directo como siempre, pero ella se hizo la tonta.

-No se de que hablas cielo –Jasper dio tal golpe en la mesa sobre la que se encontraba más cerca que dejo a la mujer totalmente pálida.

-Carmen lo se todo, me lo dices por las buenas o por la malas.

-No puedo decírtelo, le prometí que no te lo diría y no te lo diré, tal vez en algún momento ella pueda decírtelo. Eso sí… no tengas muchas esperanzas de que eso suceda pronto.

Jasper volvió a dar otro golpe a la mesa y se fue de allí con tan mala suerte de que a unos pasos del burdel se cruzo con Alice.

La observó.

Lo observo.

Y así se quedaron durante un rato. Jasper pudo notar cambios en ella. Ya no tenía el brillo que tanto le gustaba en la mirada, estaba más delgada y sobre todo lo que más noto, aparte de sus ojeras, fue una marca en el cuello. Un maldito chupetón que hizo maldecir al rubio por sus adentros.

-Hola –saludó él.

-Hola –le correspondió

-¿Por qué? Con cualquiera Alice, pero con él no puedo creerlo.

-En los días que estuviste fuera, el me visitó. Vi que se había portado muy bien con mi gente y poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, eso es todo no hay nada más que contar Jasper. Es mi esposo, lo amo y me gusta hacerlo feliz. –Jasper lanzó un gruñido y se despidió de ella de manera hosca.

-Adiós y que seas muy feliz. Yo te aseguro de que lo seré. –Dejó a Alice con unas ganas horribles de llorar.

Lo que más le dolía era que él no se había percatado de que Aro estaba en la puerta de una tienda observándolos y que podía escucharlos a la perfección. Por lo tanto no le había podido decir que iban a tener un hijo, que lo amaba solamente a él, que el comandante la había amenazado. Tantas cosas que no pudieron decirse…

-Muy bien mi querida esposa. Estoy seguro que algo de todo lo que has dicho es verdad –iba diciendo mientras la rodeaba y se paro justo detrás de ella para atraerla hacia el por la cintura –te encanta hacerme feliz… Sobre todo en la cama ¿verdad piojosa? –Le susurro al oído y Alice se estremeció del asco que le dio. –Mira como te estremeces en mis brazos.

-Jamás. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque al único que podre amar será a él. Al único que me entregare de forma voluntaria será a él. –Le dijo Alice apartándose de él. Aro se enfado y la empujo para que se metiese en la carroza.

-A casa –le dijo al cochero –Escúchame estúpida princesita, no sabes con quien tratas y esto que acabas de decir lo pagaras muy caro.

…

…

…

Los señores Whitlock estaban descansando en sus habitaciones cuando una de las empleadas tuvo que interrumpir muy apenada su sueño.

-Mi señor, disculpe pero un hombre que dice ser amigo suyo lo está esperando en la sala de reuniones. –Amador Whitlock, todavía lago desorientado por el sueño se levantó de la cama intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su esposa.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de ese señor Cristina?

-Dijo que era Carlisle Cullen. –Nada más oír el nombre de su viejo amigo salió disparado hacia la sala.

Lo vio allí sentado, estaba igual que siempre, rubio, alto, delgado, con su cuerpo atlético. En fin el hombre con el que había compartido tantas aventuras en su juventud que un día desapareció para irse a Londres.

-Carlisle, amigo que alegría verte aquí. ¿A qué debo esta tan afortunada visita? –Carlisle se dio la vuelta y le dio un fuerte abrazo al señor de la casa.

-Amador, no has cambiado nada viejo amigo. –Le palmeo la espalda –Bueno Amador yo he venido aquí para hablar sobre tu hijo mayor y mi hija.

Amador sorprendido se sentó en uno de los sillones y le indico a su amigo que hiciese lo mismo. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole a Carlisle que hablase.

-Bueno mi hija Mari Ángeles dice haber visto a Jasper y se ha quedado prendada de él según me afirma y quiere contraer matrimonio, no sé como lo verías… o como lo vería Jasper.

-Vaya… esto es una sorpresa… Tendría que hablarlo con él aunque no te prometo nada, últimamente está un poco… extraño –dijo decidiendo las palabras más precisas.

-Bien, yo me voy. En cuanto tengas noticias háblame. Mira ¿sabes qué? –Dijo mientras abría su cartera –Ten una foto de ella para que se la enseñes a Jasper.

Amador sonriendo se sirvió un trago de brandy. Si su hijo aceptase la proposición de matrimonio por fin sentaría la cabeza y podría tener un heredero. Mientras pensaba eso Jasper entro con fuego en los ojos, furioso por las declaraciones de Alice. Al ver a su padre tan sonriente decidió ver que le tenía tan contento.

-¿A qué viene tanta sonrisita? –le pregunto ásperamente, pero su padre ignoro ese tono de voz.

-Mira esta foto y dime qué te parece está machucha. –le dijo mientras le mostraba la foto.

-Es una bella mujer.

-Pues quiere casarse contigo. –Iba a decir que ni de broma pero unas palabras se repetían en su mente. _Poco a poco fui enamorándome de él. Es mi esposo. Lo amo. _Todo eso lo hozo cambiar de opinión.

-Acepto quiero que la boda sea cuanto antes. Si puede ser para esta semana mejor. –Esas palabras sorprendieron a Amador de la mejor de las maneras. Jasper se fue hacia su cuarto para descansar, ahora sí, del viaje.

-Lucio, ves a buscar al señor Cullen y le avisas de que se apresure a buscarle un traje a su hija para el viernes. Habrá boda. –Le dijo a su más fiel sirviente.

…

…

…

-¡AAAAAHHH!

-¿Te duele verdad? Pues esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar maldita zorra –otro latigazo se escucho en la habitación.

Alice solo lloraba, no por el dolor que le causaba el comandante que era bastante, si no por que tenía miedo de que a su pequeño bebé, su hijo le pasase algo.

-Para por favor vas a matarme. –Dijo entre lágrimas. El estaba dispuesto a no hacerle caso pero García les interrumpió.

-Señor, tiene visita. –fueron las cortantes palabras del hombre rechoncho. –Mi señora, es un salvaje, un animal, no es humano. –le dijo mientras la cubría con la sabanas. –Hay que llamar a un medico mi señora.

-No García déjelo.

…

…

…

Aro se dirigió hacia la pequeña sala de estar que tenia y allí vio a Mari Ángeles, a quien recibió con una sonrisa ladeada y un ardiente beso. Cuando finalizaron el beso pudo ver como ella sonría y eso le dio a entender que algo bueno pasaba.

-Habla. –le exigió.

-Ha caído en nuestra trampa, el viernes estás invitado a mi boda con Jasper Whitlock.

Alegre por la noticia volvió a besarla fervientemente y la tumbo sobre el sofá besándole el cuello y allí se volvieron a entregar uno a otro.

Cuando acabaron volvió a la habitación donde Alice hablaba con García y le dijo al último que se largase de allí. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se giro para encararla.

-¿Ves como yo no soy el único malo? –Alice lo miro con cara de duda. –A no lo sabes cierto… Me acaban de informar de que tu queridísimo Jasper, este mismo viernes contraerá matrimonio con la hija mayor del señor Cullen.

-No… -apenas susurro Alice. –No es posible.

-Oh, sí que lo es querida mía y nos han invitado a la boda. Tendré piedad de ti y hare que no vayas a la ceremonia… o tal vez quieras ir. –Alice negó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jamás podría mirarle a la cara después de eso. Jasper, el mismo que le había echado en cara el casarse con Vulturi se iba a casar con esa dama. En cuanto pudiese hablaría con la vieja Sounya y le pediría que les maldijese a ambos hombres por hacerla sufrir tanto.

Se sentó en la cama y espero a que las lágrimas viniesen para echarse a llorar.

…

…

…

Benjamín, que se había ido con su hermana y ahora su cuñado a la luna de miel, entró sigilosamente a la habitación de los recién casados. Era de noche y acababa de tener una pesadilla. Necesitaba dormir con alguien porque tenía miedo.

Emmett que todavía estaba despierto lo vio entrar y le hablo susurrando para no despertar a Rose.

-¿Qué te pasa Benja?

-Que he tenido una pesadilla. Oye. ¿Por qué estas durmiendo con mi hermana? –Pregunto inocentemente el niño.

-Pues… em… porque ha tenido una pesadilla. Como tú. –Invento rápidamente, pero el pequeño que tenía un pelo de tonto dudo al ver que ella no llevaba ropa en los hombros.

-¿Y por qué no lleva el camisón eee? –Inquirió haciendo que sus ojos se convirtiesen en dos pequeñas rendijas.

-Porque… del susto que tenía se le ha caído. –volvió a mentir.

-Seguro… Escúchame listillo yo seré el hombre que defienda su honor. –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el pequeña hombrecito.

Rosalie que fingía estar dormida no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a su pequeño hermano discutiendo con su esposo. Emmett que la oyó reír se volvió su cabeza hacia ella.

-Deberías ayudarme o mi pequeño cuñadito no nos dejara volver a dormir juntos. –Susurró el morocho

Rosalie se puso seria y decidió echarle una mano.

-Haber cuéntame esa estúpida pesadilla que ha hecho tener miedo. –Dijo Rosalie incorporándose a la vez que se tapaba con la sabana.

El pequeño le relato de cabo a rabo la pesadilla que Emmett se molesto en ir diciendo bobadas para que el niño riese y se le quitase el miedo. Eso no paso desapercibido para Rose que se enterneció con el gesto y se imagino cómo se vería Emmett consolando a su pequeño o pequeña cuando tuviese pesadillas.

Finalmente Benjamín se tuvo que quedar a dormir con Rosalie y mandó a Emmett a otra habitación, que salió refunfuñando.

…

…

…

Leticia estaba dando un paseo, a la mañana siguiente de que su padre les anunciase que su hermana se casaría con el heredero Whitlock.

Ella no quería casarse, prefería estar más al tanto de los negocios con su padre, quería estudiar. No quería ser de esas damas que fingen tener una vida de lo más deliciosa, con sus vestidos caros y sus mariditos estirados. Ella quería ser simplemente libre, no tener ataduras de nada.

Bueno eso pensaba hasta que lo vio. Un hombre alto de pelo negro, demasiado largo para como dictaba la moda, con unos ojos color café. Hasta ahí era todo normal, pero su vestimenta era lo que no coincidía para nada con la época. Parecía un maleante y eso es lo que le atrapó.

No pudo dormir ni esa noche ni las demás hasta el gran viernes.

Dentro de unas horas se celebraría la boda de su hermana.


	11. La gran boda

Hola chicas!

Ya he vuelto después de mis vacaciones y siento haber tardado casi 2 días más de lo previsto en actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí.

Ahora los reviews:

**Romy92:** Pues todavía nos queda por ver... Esto no acaba ahí, este capítulo trata sobre la boda de cierta pelirroja manipuladora y cierto rubio manipulado. Respecto a lo de Aro podemos hacer un Team de **#Colguemos a Aro en la horca** jajajj. Bueno y Jasper es la imagen viviente del despecho... Espero que te guste el capi. Besos.

**denisgarrido2**: Jajajajja me mataste! Casarse con las paperas andantes! Me encanto jajajja. Aro en realidad la quiere... a su manera en este capi se va a ver muy bien en el final. Bueno Emmett y su cuñadito van a tener mas de una discusion así porque Rosalie no va a saber quien es peor si su marido o su hermano... Me alegro muchisimo de que te haya gustado el trailer. Muchos besos espero tu comentario.

**caritoCM:** Hola princesa! Bueno... a Alice le queda muchisimo para ser rescatada... no lo sabes tu bien. jajaj. Besos.

**alice-cullen-cool:** Tus suplicas no han sido oidas por mi mente retorcidilla. Jasper no ha recapacitado... se casa con la pelirroja. Como ya le he dicho a Denis a Alice le queda mucho que vivir, que sufrir, que dar a luz, que le den golpes y que finalmente se escape... pero no para estar con Jasper jajja Ahi te dejo con la duda.

**fraan-coldplayer-whitlock:** Hola guapisisima! Ya me acuerdo de ti. Un amante de ensueño en fin... Jasper de Macedonia adjsdfjasdfj jajaja. Me alegro un montón de que te guste y espero mas reviews tuyos e.e.e.e.e.e Besos

_**Bueno y ya os dejo leer a todas**_

_**Angy**_

* * *

Más de media ciudad invitada a la gran boda, pero entre todos ellos solo había una persona que no deseaba estar presente. Esa persona iba acompañada de su esposo.

Aro Vulturi finalmente había decidido hacer sufrir un poco más a su bella y gitana esposa obligándola a asistir a la boda de su ex amante.

Ex amante. Como disfrutaba de esa palabra.

Finalmente había obligado a su esposa a ir a la boda para que viese que él no era tan malo. **(N/A: Chicas notad el sarcasmo por favor)**. Quería que sufriese viendo como el padre de su hijo se casaba con otra mujer.

Alice mientras tanto luchaba por no llorar frente a él. García sentado al lado de la muchacha la miraba sin saber qué hacer, si hubiese podido hablar con el señor Whitlock… Pero su comandante le había puesto pegado al trasero al soldado Montero, por lo que no podía hacer ningún movimiento sin que Aro se enterase.

Jasper giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Aro de pie saludando con una sonrisa falsa a sus padres. Siguió el recorrido por todo el banco y vio a Alice junto al Sargento García. Un buen un hombre, más de una vez se había emborrachado con él.

Barrió con la mirada el resto de la Iglesia, faltaban pocos minutos para que su prometida llegase. Solo había tenido una corta conversación con ella, solo la había visto una vez y realmente le pareció una mujer extremadamente sosa comparada con Alice.

En una esquina alejada de la gente pudo ver a Carmen con un vestido azul y negro, observó sus manos y vio que se retorcía nerviosamente un pañuelo blanco entre las manos mientras intentaba buscar a alguien con la mirada. Vio como la mirada de la mujer se paraba en seco al ver a Alice vestida con un precioso vestido rojo escarlata, luego ella dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre que ahora era su marido. Volvió a retroceder el paso que había avanzado antes de ver al comandante.

Jasper siguió dando la vuelta a lugar con la mirada y no vio nada interesante, ni que le llamase la atención.

-¡¿Jasper hijo me estás escuchando?! –grito su padre zarandeándolo para que volviese la atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-No papá lo siento. ¿Qué me decías? –repuso con renovada atención. Tras un largo suspiro su padre volvió a hablar.

-Te decía que tienes que cuidar mucho a Mari Ángeles, Carlisle es un gran amigo mío y no quiero que se te ocurra serle infiel ni nada parecido. ¿Me has entendido? –Le miro directamente con los ojos azules como los de su hijo.

-Sí papá eso ya me lo has dicho unas… trece veces en una hora. –La voz de Jasper sonó cansada.

Se escuchó el jaleo de la gente que estaba nerviosa por la llegada de la novia. Todo el mundo dejo de hablar y se sentaron en los bancos según les correspondía. Las mujeres estaban sentadas muy tiesas esperando ver el vestido de la novia mientras apoyaban una mano en el brazo de sus esposos o padres. Los hombres la verdad no mostraban el mayor interés, lo único que querían es que llegase el banquete de boda para poder presumir de sus grandes riquezas.

Alice, nerviosa en su puesto se retorcía las manos bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo y del sargento.

Jasper miró hacia el frente esperando a la novia en el altar como manda la tradición.

Mari Ángeles iba vestida de blanco con la mirada triunfante y muy sonriente sabiendo que junto a su querido comandante estaban llevando perfectamente a cabo su plan.

Carlisle llevaba a su hija del brazo con todo el porte de un padre orgulloso, cuando reparó en la joven que estaba sentada entre dos oficiales de alto rango. Era… era tan parecida a Esme. Si no se equivocaba el que estaba a la derecha de la señorita era el comandante, quien se había casado con una gitana… Increíble. Tenía que hablarlo con Esme cuanto antes. Decidió no pensar en eso y siguió todo el pasillo adelante.

Jasper cogió las manos de Mari Ángeles entre las suyas cuando su futuro suegro se la entrego. El sacerdote comenzó a hablar de todo lo que se habla en una misa, pero él no prestaba la menor atención.

Colocó el anillo pronunciando sus votos cuando llegó el momento al igual que ella lo hizo con él. Llego el beso y volvió a parecerle la cosa más sosa del mundo. No pudo aguantarlo y alzó la mirada para ver a Alice que estaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en su vientre.

…

…

…

Todo el mundo estaba en la mansión Cullen en el banquete. Mari Ángeles se había quedado todavía más impresionada de lo guapo que era su ahora esposo y supo que no lo compartiría con nadie. Se pasó todo el rato enganchada a él y no lo soltó en ningún momento.

Aro obligaba a Alice a observar todo el rato alrededor de Jasper y la pelirroja, pero ella en cuanto podía dirigía la mirada a otro sitio. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más se fue con la excusa de ir al baño.

-Perdone, ¿dónde está el servicio? –le preguntó a una sirvienta.

-En ese pasillo a la izquierda. –Respondió con la mirada gacha. Alice asintió agradecida y fue donde le habían indicado.

Cuando salió del baño vio que la puerta de enfrente estaba medio abierta. Ella sabía que estaba mal, pero sintió cierta curiosidad.

Entro en la sala y vio sobre un sofá había un cofre. Miro a ambos lados y abrió el cofre. Iluminada por la tenue luz de unas velas, ya que era de noche, pude ver una fotografía.

Alzó la foto hacia la vela para ver mejor y pudo ver con asombrosa sorpresa. Era el señor Cullen… ¡Con su madre! Eso no era posible… tendría que estar alucinando. Tan absorta estaba en la imagen que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en el cuarto, hasta que le tocaron el hombro.

Dio un respingo asustada y se volvió rápidamente. Era Carlisle, observaba la mano de la chica donde todavía permanecía la foto. Y ahí ya no tuvo dudas. Carlisle supo que ella era su hija.

-Perdóneme, no quería ser curiosa pero… -empezó a excusarse pero Carlisle levanto una mano acallándola.

-Tranquila Mary Alice, no pasa nada. Como buena hija de tu madre que eres… tienes un punto demasiado fisgón. No lo digo a mal. –Se apresuró a decir.

-¿De qué conocía un hombre como usted a mi madre? –A ella le resultaba realmente extraño.

-Teníamos una gran amistad. –No quería precipitar las cosas, antes quería hablar con Esme. –Ven, salgamos de aquí y volvamos a la fiesta. Disfruta un poco, baila con tu esposo. Se te ve apagada y no quiero que nadie este así en la boda de una de mis hijas.

"Si no fuese porque se ha casado con él" –pensó agriamente Alice.

Bajo de nuevo del brazo de Carlisle y cuando llegó a su lugar le esperaba una buena bronca de su esposo. Ella lo acallo sorprendiéndolo. Estaba harta de ver como Jasper se mostraba tan gentil y feliz con Mari Ángeles así que quiso darle de su propia medicina.

-Vamos a bailar Aro. Estoy muy aburrido. –Ante la sorpresa de su marido sonrió interiormente.

Bailaron tanto rato que al final a Alice le dolieron los pies. Para sorpresa de ella Aro le dejo bailar con el sargento con el que no pudo evitar reír. Ella era bajita, pero él era una exageración y el pobre hombre la pisaba cada pocos segundos. García colorado intentaba disculparse.

Al final de la noche estaba tan cansada cuando llegaron a casa que cayó rendida en la cama durmiendo plácidamente.

Aro entro en la habitación y la vio dormida con una mano sobre su vientre… Ese hijo sería suyo, no había más que hablar. Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Alice y se acostó a su lado.


	12. Noche de bodas

Hola chicas!

Ya estoy aquí perdonadme la tardancía. Por cierto hoy os respondo por privado a los reviews de las chicas que tengan cuenta en FF y por aquí solo a las que no tengan vale?

Besos.

* * *

La fiesta había sido agotadora y para colmo le había tocado a ella, por orden de su "querida" hermana mayor, organizar a todos los sirvientes para que recogiesen. Se fue más tarde a la cama que todo el mundo.

Recordo a su padre con preocupación. Estaba ido, de vez en cuando miraba a una muchacha de curvas voluptuosas casada con algún militar o algo de eso. Bueno más tarde se preocuparía por ello se dijo.

En quien no podía dejar de pensar era en aquel hombre con aspecto de pirata. Como que se llamaba Leticia Cullen que iba a averiguar quien era el hombre que le robaba el sueño… o que solo tenía sueños poco inocentes con él.

Claro todo eso si el no la encontraba primero. Subido en el alfeizar de la ventana, sin ser visto por la dueña de la habitación, él la observaba mientras estaba tumbada con los ojos mirando al techo. Vio como se formaba un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y él también lo hizo.

Desde que la había visto no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Solo podía pensar en esos ojos marrones que le habían cautivado. Decidio salir de entre la sombras.

Con el sigilo de un gato se fue acercando a ella, abrió un poco el dosel y la vio. Ella hizó amago de gritar, pero rápidamente puso un mano en su boca impidiéndoselo.

-Shhhh… Tranquila, no grites no voy a hacerte nada –Le susurró al oído provocando que un escolofrío le recorriese la espalda a Leticia. Ella asintió y él libero su boca.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –dijo en el mismo tono ella.

-Mi nombre es Alexander, y estoy aquí porque cierta dama me robo el corazón con unos ojos castaños, señorita… -dejo sin acabar la frase para así poder saber su nombre.

-Leticia, Leticia Cullen.

-Señorita Cullen. Esperó que suponga y sepa que esos ojos son los suyos. –A medida que se fue hablando se acercaba inclinando la cabeza con la mirada fija en sus labios.

Terminó de acercarse y le dio un beso dulce que se fue transformando en uno cada vez más intenso.

Ella loca por ese hombre como lo estaba no pensaba en lo que una señorita de su clase debería hacer: Gritar. Pero claro el beso del extraño era tan ardiente que de no haber estado recostada en su cama habría caído de rodillas al suelo.

Ella no pensaba, no, pero él sí que lo hacía.

"Dejala capullo" "Si no lo haces ahora no vas a parar" "Ella no es como las demás".

Con ese último se separó de ella, no sin esfuerzo, y ella lo miro con la interrogación escrita en su rostro.

-Cariño, creeme no podemos hacer esto.

Y sin más salto por la ventana. Al verlo ella corrió temiendo por la vida de Alexander, pero cuando se asomo a la ventana no había nadie en el suelo del jardín y ella se fue a dormir con una sonrisa bailándole en la cara.

…

…

…

Jasper estaba dispuesto a realizar su labor como esposo. Sería cuidadoso con la muchacha, le quitaría la virginidad y después haría un ritual. Iría a visitarla a su alcoba dos días cada semana para engendrar un heredero.

Entro en la alcoba matrimonial y su esposa lo esperaba con un corto camisón casi transparente, tumbada en la cama fuera de las sabanas con una postura sensual, pero que a él no consiguió provocar.

Fue hasta la cama con el traje de la boda todavía puesto y se sento en el borde. Para sorpresa de él fue Mari Ángeles quien empezó a besarle el cuello desde atrás mientras le soltaba los botones de la chaqueta.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió siguió con el chaleco y finalmente la camisa. Paseo su mano por su pecho musculoso. Él imagino las manos de Alice haciendo ese mismo recorrido, con suavidad, con pasión, aprendiendo que es lo que más le gustaba.

Giro la cabeza con la imagen de Alice en su mente y beso a su esposa. Rasgo el camisón que llevaba y toco su piel. En ese instante volvió al lugar donde estaba y abrió los ojos que había cerrado anteriormente.

Estaba encima de Mari Ángeles, ella estaba totalmente desnuda, era bonita pero… No era Alice, no tenia la piel tan suave como Alice, extrañaba los ojos grises y su pelo negro rizado.

Decidio ir más despacio y beso delicadamente el cuerpo de Mari Ángeles, sin ningún tipo de emoción, de vez en cuando se le venia la imagen de Alice a la cabeza, pero lo desechaba rápidamente por temor a gemir el nombre de su princesa. SU PRINCESA GITANA.

Palpo su sexo y vio que estaba humeda y preparada para él… solo que no era tan estrecha como esperaba. Dejo pasar el tema y se quito el resto de ropa que le quedaba puesta.

Su miembro erguido con las imágenes de Alice se puso en la entrada de ella y se fue undiendo poco a poco esperando encontrarse su barrera… pero eso no ocurrió y se quedo estático mirándola fijamente.

-Pero…es que tu… ya has… -Mari Ángeles enseguida se dio cuenta de a que se refería y se busco una excusa rápidamente.

Empezó a sollozar como si se le desgarrase el alma abrazando a Jasper y poniendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Oh, Dios mio que vergüenza. Esto no lo sabe nadie… y tu al único hombre al que le pertenece mi pureza vas a ser el primero en saberlo. Me la arrebataron a la fuerza, unos vagabundos de Londres, cuando iba de vuelta a casa de una amiga. Siempre he sido tan testaruda… y ese dia quise volver sola sin carruaje ni nada y entonces…

Volvio a empezar su cantaleta de llorar. Jasper se limito a darle palmaditas en la espalda y sin que nuevamente lo pudiese evitar pensó en Alice, en aquella vez en que casi la viola. Parecia un corcillo asustado.

Siguio abrazando a su esposa hasta que pareció calmarse y dejo de hipar.

-Mi esposo, mi señor, perdóneme por mi falta de honradez. Hagame el amor, quiero saber como es de verdad.

Y él lo hizo, de manera totalmente mecánica, con el miedo de gritar el nombre de su amada, con el temor de no ser lo que la pelirroja esperaba y con la sensación de que algo que se le escapaba pasaba en el comportamiento de Alice.

…

…

…

-¡Para! ¡Edward, por favor para de una vez! –Bella intentaba quitarse las manos de su marido de encima, sin ningún resultado.

-Bella, llevamos tanto tiempo… son seis meses por favor Bella te lo suplico.

-No, Edward no seas indecente… y que sepas que todavía sigo enfadada por tu trato hacia Jacob. –Eso le sento como una patada en la boca del estómago.

-Oh, muy bien. ¿Y por que no te vuelves a Inglaterra a cuidar de tu precioso chucho? Seguro que estaras muy a gusto con él entre tus brazos. –Pego un fuerte portazo y se dirigió a la puerta principal dejando a Bella estupefacta.

…

…

…

-¡Otra más Valentina!

-De ninguna manera alma de Dios… si tu esposa te viese así… -Dijo la dueña de la cantina.- Mira como andas y no son ni las doce de la mañana.

Jasper Withlock entró justamente para ver como Valentina discutía con Gabriel García, más conocido como el sargento García. Recordó que en la ceremonia el habia estado acompañando a su esposa todo el día y aprovechando la borrachera le sacaría información.

-García, buen hombre. –Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. –Anda Valentina, no seas mala y sírvele otro vaso de vino. –Giño un ojo a la mujer. Ella suspirando a la vez que rodaba los ojos le sirvió uno a cada uno.

-Hombre, el señor Withlock. Mi buen amigo… ¿qué le parece que vaya a tener un hijo?

-Gabriel, no te pases, que todavía es muy pronto. –Dijo otro hombre que los escuchaba y Jasper rio.

-¡Gabriel! –Se escucho el grito en toda la cantina. –Pero mirate alma de cantaro… Tira para casa que de estas no te libras.

La mujer robusta se llevo a su marido de allí a base de golpes en la cabeza…


	13. Noticias

Hola chicas!

Ya visteis, en el capitulo anterior García le dio la noticia a Jasper y él ni se enteró. Madre mía... Bueno tenemos a la arpía de Mari Ángeles y al malo de Aro planeando malas cosas como siempre. Han aparecido muchos personajes, pero** AVISO QUEDAN MUCHOS MÁS POR APARECER.**

Y os digo que si parece que en este capitulo las cosas mejoran, no os lo creais porque quedan muchas cosas por pasar y muchas maldades que vendran de la mano de la pelirroja maligna y el horrible comandante.

Bueno y voy con ese Review anónimo porque como ya dige los demás los contestare mediante mensaje.

**Guest:** Jasper es estúpido si, no se entera de nada y eso que García se lo ha dicho practicamente todo lo que necesitaba saber... pero alguien más se lo dirá y puede que se luzca.

* * *

-Vamos Benjamín que ya hemos llegado y nos están esperando los señores McCarty. Date prisa. –Solo se le oía a ella a Rosalie de McCarty gritarle a su pequeño hermano para no hacer esperar a sus suegros.

Emmett se dedicaba a reír, pero paraba cada vez que Rosalie le miraba con esos ojos que podían atravesarte y dejarte hecho un colador.

Bajaron por fin al encuentro de sus suegros que les recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

La señora McCarty no paró de hacer comentarios sobre lo guapa que se veía su nuera ahora que se le notaba más el embarazo.

-Aunque Rosalie querida, estás mas desgastada y no me lo tomes a mal por favor. Lo digo porque seguramente entonces, sea una niña. Seguro que será tan rubia como tú.

Rosalie se echó a reír junto a su suegra y fueron adelantando el paso cogidas por el brazo, mientras que los hombres se quedaban por atrás. Ellas aprovecharon y se fueron contando "intereses de mujeres".

-Ah Lucía, voy a ir a la cantina para coger algo de vino. ¿Vale? –La mujer asintió y espero a que llegasen su esposo y su hijo con el pequeño.

…

…

…

Valentina, una chica joven de unos treinta y un años, pelirroja con sus padres, ambos muertos de los que había heredado la cantina observaba como iba todo.

Alguien la abrazo por detrás y sonriendo supo que era su marido, Aníbal un hombre guapísimo con el que tenía un hijo. Se estaba dando la vuelta pero justo entonces apareció una cabeza con un pelo rubio deslumbrante.

-¡Rosalie! –fue lo único que atino a decir. –Por fin me visitas, desde que te casaste no se te ha visto por aquí.

-Lo siento Valentina he estado de luna de miel así que he venido a enterarme de todas las noticias frescas. –Y como no, Valentina se echó a reír.

Se habían hecho amigas cuando Rosalie fue por primera vez a la cantina, mandada por Carmen y ella muy alegremente la recibió.

-Bueno, te voy a contar la más sonada. –Rosalie asintió emocionada acercándose más hacia ella. –Aunque lo primero es que llevamos ya dos días casi sin agua, pero eso da igual… Pues mira que el mayor de los Whitlock, se ha casado con Mari Ángeles Cullen.

Rosalie quedo en estado de shock. ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando Alice? Valentina seguía hablando pero la rubia ya no le prestaba atención. Tenía que buscar a Carmen y ambas tenían que contarle a Jasper lo que había pasado de verdad, pero ya no había remedio.

…

…

…

Todo el mundo estaba en la fuente de la plaza. Había problemas con el agua y solo podían sacar agua de allí. Y claro Carmen y sus chicas también la necesitaban y más que nadie.

-¡Venga bonita date prisa! ¿Para qué necesitareis vosotras tanta agua? –Grito una de las mujeres del pueblo.

-Si quieres, puede ir a preguntarle a tu marido para que la necesitamos. –Respondió en tono sosegado Carmen al escuchar como habían gritado a una de sus "empleadas".

Vio como llegaba Rosalie corriendo, ya casi sin respiración por el limitado aire que dejaba entrar el corsé mientras corrías.

-Rosalie cariño, yo también te he echado de menos, pero tampoco hace falta que vengas sin respiración. –Se carcajeo la que había sido como su madre durante los dos últimos años.

-Carmen no es por eso… bueno si que te he echado de menos, pero vengo corriendo para hablar contigo urgentemente. –El rostro de Carmen cambio totalmente al de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?

-¡Jasper se ha casado con otra mujer! –En ese momento Carmen comprendió todo

-Si, y me temo que poco podemos hacer ahora ambos están casados y ninguno de los dos se puede acercar al otro sin preparar un verdadero escándalo. Jasper se presento unos días antes de su boda en el burdel, pero por la promesa no le dije nada. Jamás me imagine que iba a hacer semejante disparate.

-Pues lo ha hecho Carmen, lo ha hecho y ahora mismo voy a contarle la verdad. –Dijo la rubia girándose de inmediato impidiendo a Carmen alcanzarla.

-¡Rosalie se lo prometimos! –La palabras de Carmen se quedaron perdidas en el aire y Rose siguió su camino.

…

…

…

-Señora McCarthy, ¿qué desea? –Preguntó Will, el mayordomo de la casa Withlock.

-Hola Will, buscó a Jasper es urgente.

-Si señora, ahora mismo lo hago llamar, siéntese en la sala del té.

Rosalie pasó a la sala que Will le había indicado y se sentó en uno de los sofás con tapicería de color pastel.

Al poco rato entró por la puerta Jasper que la miró muy sorprendido, después le sonrió.

-Rose, que alegría verte, te echaba de…

-Nada, Jasper nada. Te has casado con una mujer que no quieres por despecho.

-Ella también lo hecho…bueno aunque ella si lo quiere claro.

-¡NO TIENES NI IDEA JASPER! –rugió Rosalie.

-Ella me lo confesó…

-Lo hizo para proteger a su madre y a toda su gente, a la que tenían presa. Todo fue una mentira y estoy segura de que la tienen amenazada. Y te voy a decir la última razón por la que no está enamorada de ese hombre. Al único hombre que ella ama es al padre de su hijo.

Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y se fue con la cabeza muy alta dejando a Jasper confundido en estado de shock.

-¿Hijo? ¿Qué hi…

"_¿Qué le parece que vaya a tener un hijo?" _

"_Alice se tocaba mucho el vientre durante el día de su boda"_

"_Al único hombre que ella ama es al padre de su hijo"_

-No puede ser… -Jasper se levantó del sillón y se fue en busca de García.

…

…

…

4 meses después…

Otro día empezaba, otro más en su asquerosa vida. Otro día que tendría que soportar a su horrible marido.

Para las demás personas, un bonito día de sol. Pero no para ella.

Con una sombrilla protegiéndola del sol, con un vientre más que notable de ya 5 meses, salió a la calle junto a García y el soldado Montero.

Decidió que ese día irían al mercado gitano que acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Mientras ellos guardaban sus espaldas, ella iba echando pequeños vistazos a los puestecillos.

Entonces avistó donde empezaba la parte que le tocaba a su pueblo y decidió girarse un poco hacía donde estaban las gitanas bailando. Observó como Montero y García se quedaban embobados con los movimientos escandalosos de las mujeres y ella se escabullo.

En cuanto piso "su terreno" cada gitano o gitana del puesto empezó a hacerle la reverencia. Después de tanto tiempo seguían considerándola su princesa. Buscó ávidamente a su madre, pero no la encontraba. A quien si vio y no dudo en echar a correr para poder abrazarla fue a la vieja Sounya.

-Sounya, te he echado tanto de menos. –Lloró abrazándola.

-Oh, mi niña, criaturita.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –Preguntó Alice sabiendo que ella lo sabría.

-Con tu padre.

-Sounya… mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña.


	14. El nacimiento

-¿Está seguro de que va a funcionar?

-Claro que sí, llevamos cuatro meses preparando todo esto. Va a salir a la perfección.

-Bueno, bueno si usted lo dice….

…

…

…

Esos días Rosalie estaba algo extraña, lloraba por todo, le dolía el vientre, pero ella no quería decirle nada a Emmett para no preocuparlo porque ella sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba.

Aunque ella no lo había dicho, él lo había notado. Había visto como a veces hacia muecas y en cuanto lo veía cambiaba su expresión a la de una sonrisa radiante. Estaba preocupado, tenía miedo de que algo le pudiese pasar a Rosalie y a su pequeño o pequeña.

Pero lo que más preocupado lo tenía es que tenía el vientre demasiado abultado para estar de ocho meses, eso podía significar que el bebe era demasiado grande y que habría complicaciones en el parto.

Estaban cenando cuando de repente Rosalie dejo caer los cubiertos al plato creando un sonido, seguidamente separó la silla de la mesa y se encogió de dolor.

Emmett alterado le tendió sus manos y esta cogió sus manos apretándolas fuertemente. Observo el suelo y vio una mancha de agua, pero lo que realmente le preocupó fue una pequeña mancha de sangre también.

-Padre haga llamar a la partera. ¡Rápido! –Gritó cuando vio que su padre se había quedado estático viendo a su nuera.

Emmett llevo a su esposa en volandas hasta la habitación que ya tenían preparada para el parto. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el llanto asustado de Benjamín y a la madre de Emmett intentando tranquilizar al pequeño.

El morocho se mantuvo pegado a su esposa hasta que llego la misma partera que atendió a Isabella Whitlock el día que esta se puso de parto. Mandó salir a Emmett inmediatamente de la habitación e hizo entrar a la madre de este.

Los gritos que se escuchaban detrás de la puerta lo ponían más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. No se estaba quieto, tan pronto estaba sentado y al momento ya estaba dando vueltas por todo el pasillo. Su padre ya lo había retenido más de una vez cuando había hecho intención de entrar a la habitación.

Después de esos momentos tan insufribles para él, salió su madre sonriente. Le dio un abrazo a su hijo.

-Cielo, ha sido una niña es hermosa… -Empezaba a decir la señora McCarty, pero en ese momento se escucharon más gritos de Rosalie y uno de la partera.

-¡Necesito más paños, viene otro! –La ahora abuela se quedó sorprendida, pero mando enseguida a llevar más paños y volvió dentro.

Y otra vez Emmett empezó con la misma senda que llevaba antes. Sentado, en pie, sentado, en pie. Hasta que su padre se cansó y le mando sentarse de una vez.

Ahora sí que si, salió la madre de Emmett con otra sonrisa en los labios, volvió a abrazarle y hablo.

-Cielo, son dos un niño y una niña. Son hermosos se parecen a ti, pero tienen esa naricilla y los ojos de Rose. Son los bebes más guapos que he visto en mi vida. –Espero a que la partera saliese –Ve hijo, entra que tu esposa y tus hijos te esperan.

No hizo falta que se lo dijesen dos veces. Entro a la velocidad del rayo y si antes su mujer le parecía hermosa, ahora todavía se lo parecía más.

La estampa era preciosa. Rosalie con unas gotitas perladas de sudor sobre su frente miraba sonriente hacia la puerta donde estaba él. En sus brazos se veían dos pequeños bultitos enrollados en unas mantitas blancas.

Emmett se acerco a la cama y beso a su mujer en los labios, luego con su cuidado acarició la pequeña carita del niño, luego estiró el brazo y cuando fue a tocarle la carita a la niña esta cogió el dedo de su padre y lo sostuvo en su mano. Eso hizo que, Emmett, desde ese momento babease cada vez que cualquiera de los dos bebes le sonreía o le cogía el dedo con la manita.

-Madre mía, me parece que estos dos van a ser unos mimados y que está pequeñina va a tener un papá muy celoso.

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy a buscar un cinturón de castidad. –Rosalie lo miró mal. -¿Qué? Solo va a ser hasta que cumpla los 40 años o así… ¿38? –Debatió de nuevo al ver de nuevo la mirada de la feliz madre y esta rodó los ojos.

-A la ¡qué pequeños son! ¡Así no van a poder jugar a nada! –Se lamentaba Benjamín desde la puerta y la madre de Emmett se echó a reír.

…

…

…

-Esme, Esme despierta… Es muy tarde. –La mujer se despertó sobresaltada tras escuchar a su amante y único amor.

-¡Carlisle, por Dios! Tendrías que haberme despertado mucho antes. Hoy empezaba el mercado y tendría que estar con mi gente y…

-¿Y cuando me vas a responder a la pregunta que te he estado haciendo todos los días durante 4 meses? –Esme suspiro sabiendo a que se refería. No entendía por qué, pero no se atrevía a decirle la verdad. Pero ese día decidió que debía decírselo, por lo menos lo que ella sabía.

-La niña, se llama Alice. Ahora tiene dieciséis años. Nos atraparon y nos cogieron presos a todos, a ella se la llevaron al burdel, yo conseguí liberarnos tiempo después a algunas cosas que me entere del comandante Vulturi… y eso es todo, no sé nada más de ella la he intentado buscar, pero nada. –Termino de relatar la poca información que tenia.

-Entonces sí que es ella… -murmuró para sí mismo Carlisle –Esme mi amor, ella está bien… se ha casado con el comandante Vulturi. Lo que me extraña es que se hayan casado si se supone que fue él quien os encerró y la envió al…

-La ha tenido que chantajear… debo hablar rápidamente con Sounya –Y se fue de allí tras haberle dado un beso de despedida al padre de su hija.

…

…

…

Las cosas no mejoraban, dormían en habitaciones separadas, llegaba borracho cada vez que se iba a cualquier sitio y ni siquiera se hablaban durante el desayuno, comida o cena. La situación era insoportable… ella seguía sacando el tema del amigo herido y eso hacía que le hirviese la sangre de la peor de las maneras.

-Edward esto es insostenible, no puedo más me voy a Londres con mi hijo. Cuando madures puedes venir a buscarme –y tras esas palabras Isabella Whitlock desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación, dejando a un Edward estático en medio del pasillo.

Horas después una calesa esperaba a la señora Whitlock y a sus pertenencias junto con el pequeño Anthony.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, el niño se queda conmigo. –Eso en cierto punto le dolió a Bella, al ver como simplemente se preocupaba porque se iba a llevar al niño. Le daba igual que ella se fuese.

-Me voy, el niño es muy pequeño y necesita a su madre más que un padre borracho que vuelves a altas horas de la madrugada de vaya Dios a saber dónde.

Cogió al bebé y se largo de la Forks, la finca en la que Vivian.

Edward no movió ni un solo musculo del cuerpo, dejo que se fuesen en estado de shock. Se habían ido las dos personas más importantes de su vida para, para… ¡PARA IR A VER AL CHUCHO!

Le empezó a hervir la sangre y fue directo al burdel y allí hizo algo que nunca debería haber hecho.

…

…

…

-Viento del Sur, moreno, ardiente, llegas sobre mi carne, trayéndome semilla de brillantes miradas, empapado de azahares. Pones roja la luna y sollozantes  
los álamos cautivos, pero vienes ¡demasiado tarde! ¡Ya he enrollado la noche de mi cuento  
en el estante! Sin ningún viento, ¡hazme caso!, gira…

La mujer seguía leyendo el libro mientras Leticia cosía distraídamente sin prestar atención a lo que la mucama le decía.

-Niña, ¿me estás haciendo caso? –grito Rosa haciéndole pegar un pequeño brinco en su sillón.

-No lo siento nana, estaba concentrada cosiendo –se excusó, pero la mujer que la conocía desde que había sido un bebé sabía perfectamente que no estaba concentrada cosiendo precisamente.

-Leticia cariño llevas mucho tiempo comportándote de forma extraña. Estoy segura de que algo te pasa cuéntamelo.

Ella la miro sin saber que responder. Sabía perfectamente que no podía contárselo o su padre se enteraría y traería la deshonra a la familia.

*Flashback*

Tres noches habían pasado desde que Alexander la había visitado en su habitación. Y ahora mismo estaban de nuevo allí, el tumbado en la cama con ella y estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Él la besó y el beso se fue tornado cada vez más intenso como el día de la boda de su hermana. Y cuando las cosas estaban hiendo a más, él la paró… otra vez.

-No pares no me importa lo que digan de mí. Sigue, quiero conocer el placer carnal. Por favor Alexandre hazme tuya, quiero ser tuya.

Tras evaluar las palabras durante unos segundos, se colocó encima de ella y le besó y el cuello. Bajo por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los cordones del camisón que quito con los dientes y sin dificultad.

Y si. Había perdido la virginidad con el extraño no tan extraño.

*Fin del flashback*

-No te preocupes no es nada nana. Seguro que son tonterías que tiene mi cabeza. –Y era verdad porque no podía dejar de pensar en él.

…

…

…

"_¿Cómo va a salir esto bien? La culpa es mía por fiarme de este hombre"_

Los dos hombres entraron a la prisión, subieron unos escalones de madera. Él lo hizo con más cuidado temiendo que estos se rompiesen que cayesen al vacío. El otro lo hizo con más seguridad y abrió una puerta después de haber subido todos los escalones y haberse metido por una puertezuela escondida.

De allí salieron varios pasillos, el lugar era frío por lo que se notaba que estaban en algún tipo de cueva. Algunas antorchas iluminaban el camino, pero aun así el más bajito cogió una de ellas para alumbrar mejor por el lugar.

Eligieron el camino que ya estaba estudiado y finalmente dieron a la puerta de servicio de aquella casa.

No había nadie. Eso era bueno.

Pasaron a escondidas y con cuidado por un pasillo no muy transitado el mismo que daba a su destino, con cautela abrieron la puerta pero no había nadie.

-Quédese aquí, más tarde vendrá.


	15. De nuevo junto a tí

**Hola chicas ya he vuelto otra vez! **

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que he empezado las clases y estoy super agobiada.**

**Esperó que os guste el capi. (y que me dejéis más comentarios esta vez)**

**Besos y el miércoles nos vemos otra vez.**

* * *

Alice entró a su cuarto pasado el medio día. Estaba agotada por el calor, pero algo le decía que aún le quedaba algo por hacer o ver. Intentaba recordar si debía comprar algo, o había alguna exposición de música o algo, pero no recordaba.

La charla con Sounya había sido muy extraña. Primero le decía que su madre estaba con su padre, cuando ella le respondió, la vieja se quedó callada. Seguidamente se dio la vuelta mientras murmuraba que olvidase su conversación y que volviese a donde tuviese que ir.

La anciana se metió en una especie de casita y ella aporreó la puerta hasta que le dolieron las manos y los nudillos, pero nadie abrió.

Se sentó en la cama y se acarició su abultado vientre con las manos a la vez que sonreía con tristeza. Llevaba 4 meses sin saber de Jasper.

Desde que se casó parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Quería hablar con él decirle que iban a tener un hijo, pero sabía muy bien que eso no iba a pasar por dos razones:

La primera su marido se lo tenía prohibido y si se llegaba a saber las consecuencias sería nefasta para ella y su bebé.

Y la segunda, Jasper estaba casado con la hija de Carlisle Cullen. Hacía poco había descubierto que ese hombre acababa de heredar un ducado a causa de que un tío suyo había fallecido sin tener esposa ni descendencia.

Con ese hombre rubio que había hablado en la boda de Jasper y que ahora sabía que había tenido una relación con su madre no había vuelto a hablar. No porque no quisiese si no por el temor de que un estúpido presentimiento le rondaba las entrañas cada vez que lo veía de lejos.

Tras estar un rato así se sintió observada. Asustada se dio la vuelta lentamente temiendo ver algún ladrón, asesino o vaya una a saber el qué. Había descubierto que por unos pasillos que tenía la casa se podía bajar a la prisión y le daba miedo que alguien se hubiese escapado. Cuando acabar de girar la cabeza su sorpresa fue mayor.

Era Jasper. Su Jasper.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías de estar con tu esposa. –Le espetó temiendo que en cualquier momento entrase Aro y los viese allí a los dos solos.

Él no dijo nada simplemente se dirigió con su andar elegante y reservado hacia la puerta de la habitación y con un sencillo movimiento cerró el pestillo. Volviéndose hacia ella le dirigió una sonrisa que le robo el aliento.

-Te he echado tanto de menos… -Susurró sin borrar la expresión de su cara.

-Jasper deberías irte, imagínate que alguien entra y nos ve… Esto no es correcto. –prosiguió ella con sus quejas llevándole la contraria a su corazón.

-Tienes razón, debería, pero no quiero. Lo que quiero hacer es estar con la madre de mi hijo.

Alice se quedó sin palabras. Totalmente pálida sin saber que decir.

-¿Quién ha sido? –Finalmente habló.

-Eso no importa. Lo que de verdad me importa es porque no me lo dijiste quiero que me cuentes todo desde tu boda hasta ahora.

Y así pasó más de una hora. Ella le relataba todo desde el momento en el que Aro entró en el burdel hasta que ella había entrado en su habitación y lo había visto a él. Jasper solo asentía y de vez en cuando interrumpía formulando alguna pregunta que Alice respondía.

-Jasper debes irte, él está a punto de llegar. –Dijo refiriéndose a Aro.

-Lo sé. Escúchame. Todos los días a la hora que me has encontrado voy a estar aquí. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo y voy a hacerlo me da igual ese hijo de su madre. –Ella asintió y sus labios se juntaron en un beso muy tierno.

Sin saber como ella vio como Jasper salto por la ventana y aunque no fue a mirar por la ventana supo que estaba bien. Algo se lo decía.

Dicho y hecho. Al poco rato de que Jasper se fuese llegó Aro golpeando la puerta ya que Jasper la había dejado cerrada antes. Ella se apresuró a ir hasta allí y abrió el cerrojo.

Aro entro en la habitación pisando fuerte con sus botas de militar.

-Que sea la última vez que te encierras. ¿Para qué te tienes que encerrar si se puede saber?

-Lo siento –se disculpó –solo necesitaba estar a solas y me encerré para que no entrase ninguno de tus hombres.

La contestación pareció apaciguar a Aro por el momento que asintió lentamente.

…

…

…

La música del burdel se escuchaba desde la calle con una alegre melodía. Ya pasadas las nueve de la noche todos los hombres que normalmente lo frecuentaban se dirigían hacía allí dejando a sus esposas con la perezosa excusa del: "Me voy a jugar a las cartas".

Carmen observaba desde detrás de la barra como el lugar se iba llenando. Después de tres día en lo que había tenido que cerrar por culpa de que una de sus chicas le habían salido unos sarpullidos por el cuerpo, pero no fue otra cosa que una simple alergia. Pero era mejor prevenir que luego tener que enfrentarse a sus clientes habituales o pero aun… a sus esposas, madres etc.

Por la puerta vio entrar a alguien que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. Sonrió hacia esa persona y con una mano le indicó que se acercase. Este fue sonriendo también hacía ella.

-Muy buenas noches Carmen –Saludó cuando llegó al fin hasta ella.

-Buenas noches García. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Laura te ha tenido castigado por emborracharte en la cantina la otra vez?

-Como lo sabes mujer, como lo sabes. –Rio alegremente –Pero en realidad lo que me ha pasado es que me ha mantenido muy ocupado el hacer de Cupido.

-¿Cupido? ¿El bueno del sargento García haciendo de Cupido? Cuéntame de que ha sido eso.

-Pues veras, he ayudado al señor Jasper ha reencontrarse con mi señora.

Carmen se quedó estática. Bien, entonces Rosalie hace cuatro meses le había ido con el cuento finalmente a Jasper y este se fue a buscar a García para que lo ayudase.

-… y a estas horas estarán juntos o bueno ya no porque el señor Jasper se habrá tenido que ir antes de que llegase mi comandante. –Había continuado el hombre mientras Carmen había estado hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que es una buena y alegre noticia, pero me preocupa lo que les pueda pasar a los tres si Aro se entera.

-Bueno, ya se pensará en eso más tarde –Dijo el regordete haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Carmen rió negando con la cabeza, pero en el fondo no estaba nada tranquila.

…

…

…

Ya en su habitación Jasper no podía dejar de sonreír como un imbécil. Había visto a SU Alice con SU abultado vientre donde iba SU hijo.

Durante bastante rato estuvo pensando en lo estúpido que fue al haber dudado de Alice, pero ahora eso ya no tenía solución y además ya todo estaba arreglado.

Durante la tarde se había pasado el rato dándole besos a Alice y a su vientre y acariciando el mismo. Más de una vez había notado alguna patada entusiasmada del pequeño como si supiese que él, su padre, estaba allí con ellos.

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de su vestidor, el que comunicaba con la habitación de su esposa. Giró la cabeza y vio entrar por ella un revoltijo de pelos del color del fuego.

Era ella. La mujer a la que no amaba pero con la que estaba casado por su estupidez.

Ella fue hacía el con su característica sonrisa. Era un intento de sonrisa tímida, pero que fracasaba y a él le recordaba más bien a una maligna, no sabía por qué.

Iba vestida con el mismo camisón que había utilizado en la noche de bodas. Era blanco, corto y casi transparente si no fuese por una fina capa de telita blanca.

Se tumbo en la cama de su marido quedando de lado haciendo que parte del camisón se le subiese un poco.

-Jazz, ayer no viniste a mi habitación. Te eche en falta mi amor.

-Lo sé querida, pero es que me siento indispuesto tengo algo de resfriado y no quiero pegártelo así que vuelve a tu habitación.

Mari Ángeles ofendida se levanto levantando el mentón y se fue de la habitación por donde había entrado dando un fuerte golpe.


	16. Noticias y visitas

**Ya estoy otra vez aquí! Esperó que dejeis vuestros comentarios y que os guste mucho el capi**

**Besos, Angy**

* * *

-Escúchame tienes que convencer a Emmett de que se vaya al burdel a celebrar el nacimiento de sus hijos. ¿Me has entendido?

El hombre de mediana edad asintió y la mujer de rubia cabellera sonrio triunfante. Su hermanita se la haría pagar.

…

…

…

-Muy bien Alexander, de momento nuestro plan va a la perfeccion. Claro mientras te sigas acostando con la hija pequeña de Carlisle Cullen no sospechará nada.

Algo en las entrañas del chico se revolvió al escuchar las palabras de su capitán. Si, era cierto lo que decía, pero lo hacia de esa manera que conseguía hacerte sentir tan culpable y llegaba a parecer algo terriblemente maligno.

Sin saber como, su mente voló a la noche pasada que había compartido nuevamente con Leticia. Le restultaba extremadamente excitante la inocencia de la chica. Le gustaba como se sonrojaba violentamente cada vez que le proponía algo realmente pervertido para hacer. Pero lo que más le gustaba es que a pesar de toda su vergüenza, ella lo hacía porque sabia que el quería hacerlo.

Ahora mismo se sentía peor que antes.

"Idiota vas a conseguir mucho dinero" –Se reprendió mentalmente.

-Por cierto… ¿Es guapa la chica? –Preguntó Beltrán, su capitán.

-He visto mejores la verdad –Mintio sin saber muy bien porque. –Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.

…

…

…

Mari Ángeles estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Aro Vulturi, esperando a que este llegase.

Algo en el comportamiento de su esposo no era normal. Llevaban meses sin hacer el amor. Él se excusaba con cosas tontas como hacia dos meses, cuando ella se había ido realmente indignada de la habitación de Jasper.

Debía pregutnarle a Aro si había visto a alguien cercano a Jasper o incluso a él mismo cerca de allí. O tal vez la gitana pulgosa esa había salido sin compañía en algún momento.

-Buenos días querida. –Sintió como los dedos callosos y calientes de Aro retiraban el pelo de su cuello y sus labios dejaban un beso realmente húmedo justo ahí.

Ella sonrió con una mueca imperceptible por el comandante de asco. Comparado con Jasper este hombre no tenía nada que hacer realmente.

-Hola Aro. No he venido hasta aquí para eso. Necesito saber si alguien cercano a Jasper o la gitana que tienes por esposa le ha llevado algún tipo de información a Jasper.

-Nunca permitiría que algo así pasase por mi casa. Mi casa esta muy bien vigilada por mis hombres y todos y cada uno de ellos me informan de lo que pasa. –Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la pelirroja.

-Mi esposo esta teniendo un comportamiento extraño para conmigo y pensé que tal vez había sido…

-Ese no es mi problema, arréglatelas tu solita. Si no sabes como seducir a tu esposo estoy seguro de que muy pronto querrá obtener un divorcio.

Sin más se levanto del asiento dejando a la mujer sorprendida y trementdamente enfadada.

Aro ya se dirigía a su habitación cuando vió, por una de las ventanas que daban al jardín, a Alice hablándole a su gran abultado vientre.

…

…

…

Alice estaba contenta. Jasper y ella habían hecho el amor un par de veces desde que se habían reencontrado. Con extremo cuidado por parte de ambos para no causar ningún problema al embarazo ni al bebe.

Él le había contado cosas que García le había contado. Como el porque Mari Ángeles, su esposa, había tenido un interés tan repentino por él. El plan era que Aro y Mari Ángeles tenían y otras cosas sin importancia.

Tambien se había enterado de que Rosalie había tenido mellizos, pero Aro no le había dejado ir a visitarla.

Ella ya estaba apunto de dar a luz, pero todavía faltaban unas cinco semana según Victoria. Victoria era una mujer mayor, que es sus tiempos jóvenes seguramente había sido pelirroja por algunos destellos de las cejas. Aro la había contratado como matrona para ayudarla con el embarazo.

Alice vio como Aro iba a entrar por la puerta pero una mano le hizo girarse y este se volvió de inmediato dentro de la casa nuevamente.

…

…

…

Emmett estaba en un sin vivir. Llevaba tres meses ocultándole algo a Rosalie sin saber como explicárselo. Todo fue tan rápido y confuso…

*Flashback*

A las dos noches siguientes de que naciesen sus mellizos apareció Darío. Era un amigo suyo de toda la vida en quien confiaría su vida si hacía falta.

Le había dicho que se fuese con él a tomar una copa para delebrar el nacimiento de los pequeños. Emmett miró a Rosalie pidiéndole permiso con la mirada a lo que Rosalie sonriendo le animó a irse con el otro hombre.

Recorddaba haber ido al burdel cuando Darío le había dicho que se irían a la cantina, pero Emmett no dijo nada. Tambien se acordaba de Carmen sirviéndoles tragos hasta perder la consciencia. Podía acordarse de las risas y lo que hablaba algún hombre sobre los hijos.

Despues de eso nada más. Solamente despertarse y ver a su lado el cuerpo de una mujer que no era Rosalie. La mujer tenia una melena rubia y estaba desnuda.

Se asustó bastante pensando que había sido algunas de las chicas del burdel. Pero desehecho esa idea tan rápido como vino. Lo primero porque no era una de las habitaciones del burdel y segundo Carmen jamás le permitiría hacerle eso a Rose.

Su sorpresa fue cuando descubrió que la mujer con la que había pasado la noche no era otra que Inés Hale, la hermana de Rosalie.

Se había vestido todo lo deprisa que pudo con un dolor terrible de cabeza. Llegó a casa lo antes que pudo algo desorientado.

En cuanto entro por la puerta se quito de nuevo toda la ropa y mando a su fiel mayordomo que la quemase y después se dio un baño de agua helada intentando lavar así la culpa que le recorría todo el cuerpo también.

Cuando hubo acabado se fue a su dormitorio y se sintió aun peor cuando Rosalie lo abrazó después de que Emmett se hubiese metido a la cama con ella.

Su pobre Rose…

"Llegaste muy tarde anoche" Le había dicho en el desayuno.

*Fin del Flashback*

Esa mañana no sabía porque pero se sentía realmente mal. Todo el rato se le venia a la mente ese día. No podía dejar de pensar como sería la reacción de Rose cuando se enterase. Seguramente se iria a su habitación llorando por lo desgraciada que era y Emmett no podría soportar eso.

Miro a su derecha y vio con tristeza como Rose casia patuquitos de lana rosa y azul para sus mellizos que ahora estaban dormidos.

-Mis Señores la Señorita… -Empezó a anunciar la ama de llaves de la casa.

-Ya me conocen –Le corto otra voz.

Por la puerta entro Ines con un vestido rojo escarlata haciendo que los nervios de Emmett se elevasen más de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto tan directa como era Rosalie.

-¿Es que no puedo venir a visitar a mis sobrinos?

-Tú no eres nada de mis hijos. Así que te puedes ir por donde has venido Ines.

-Soy más de lo que tu te piensas hermanita… ¿O no es así Emm? –Dijo con tono indignado.

Y se largo dejando a Rosalie totalmente confusa.

-Emmet, ¿se puede saber por que te ha llamado así y a que se refiere?

-Yo… -Rosalie en ese momento supo que algo gordo se le venía encima.

Emmett comenzó a contarle toda la historia que le había estado ocultando. Cuando finalizo Rosalie no tenia en el rostro ningún tipo de expresión que revelase lo que estaba pensando. Él estaba esperando a que empezase a llorar, pero eso no sucedió.

El estiro sus manos para tocar las de ella pero Rosalie se levanto abrutamente como si le diese asco.

-No. Me. Toques. –siseó. –Podras ver a tus hijos siempre que quieres. Estaran en el mismo lugar donde me encontraste. Mañana mismo esperaré a que traigas las ojas del divorcio solicitado. Así, podras casarta con mi hermana. Un verdadera señorita y no con una puta.

-No te puede ir Rose por favor tu no era una… -Pero lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Una hora después el seguía en la misma posición con la misma expresión y su mirada en un punto fijo e invisible sin saber que hacer.

Su madre había ido, le había gritado, había llorado y se había marchado desconsolada a sus aposentos. Pero él no había hecho ni el mas minimo movimiento intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.


	17. Acontecimientos inesperados

**Chicas siento muchísimo el retraso! Pero ya estoy aquí y lo primero que quiero es agradeceros a todas las que leeis, pero sobretodo a las que comentáis. ¿Sabéis por qué? Pues porque ahora mismo estamos en el review numero 50. Muchas gracias a todas sois geniales.**

**Ahora os dejo con el capi, que va a ser muy... interesante. Ya quedan pocos capis eeeh**

* * *

Aro siguió al soldado Montero quien le había pedido que entrase justo en el momento en el que iba a ver a Alice.

-¿Qué pasa soldado? –pregunto una vez habían llegado a la biblioteca de la casa.

-Mi comandante –respondió haciendo el saludo –Jasper Whitlock lleva viniendo por aquí ya dos meses. He escuchado como dos soldados hablaban de ello. Lo han visto más de tres veces en esta semana.

Aro ya lo veía todo rojo. Así que Mari Ángeles tenía razón. Hijo de la gran puta, se las pagaría muy caro. Seguramente ya sabía que ese bebe era suyo. Se dio la vuelta sin decirle ni una sola palabra cuando otro de los soldados se le cruzo.

-Mi comandante alguien le espera en su despacho. –Aro asintió y fue hasta el despacho de malas maneras.

-¿Quién osa interrumpirme? –Pregunto en voz alta sobresaltando al hombre rubio que le esperaba.

-Carlisle Cullen comandante. Recuerdo haberle encontrado más amable en mi recibimiento y la boda de mi hija Mari Ángeles. –Aro quedo en blanco en cuanto vio al influente hombre al que acababa de gritarle.

-Señor Cullen acepte mis disculpas he sido un maleducado, pero es que mis hombres me ponen de los nervios –mintió rápidamente. -¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿Alguna denuncia quizás?

-Nada de eso. Quisiera hablar con… su esposa.

-Ella no puede hablar con nadie, debe estar en absoluto reposo por el embarazo, ella está a punto de dar a luz. –Siguió con sus mentiras

-Ayer mismo la vi con dos de sus hombres por la plaza.

-Vaya… así que esta esposa mía salió a pesar de lo que le tengo dicho. Las mujeres son unas cabezotas Carlisle, si me permite decirle así.

-Claro hombre. Te tengo que pedir que me dejes verla es una cosa muy importante.

-No puedo no voy a poner en peligro la vida de mi esposa y de mi hijo.

-Tranquilo Aro, sé que esto la va a alegrar.

-¡He dicho que no y si están amable puede largarse por donde ha venido!

-¡No entiendo porque se tiene que poner usted así, he dicho que es urgente y quiero verla! Es más lo exijo.

-¡USTED NO ES NADIE PARA VENIR A EXIGIR NADA!

-¡PUES DE MOMENTO SOY SU PADRE ASÍ QUE USTED VERÁ!

Aro se quedó en estado de shock con aquellas palabras. No podía ser verdad lo que el hombre rubio de media edad le estaba diciendo.

-He dicho que no puede verle. –Y se fue.

De inmediato llego a su habitación donde Alice le estaba esperando. Le había dicho a uno de sus hombres antes de entrar al despacho que la hiciesen ir a la habitación.

-Hola Aro, ¿querías verme? –Pregunto Alice temerosa. Algo en la expresión de Aro le daba miedo, más que de costumbre.

-¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con él?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando…

-Lo sabes perfectamente se que todo este tiempo te has visto con Jasper. Sé que García os ha ayudado y te juro por mi santísima madre que ya no le volverás a ver.

Aro abrió la puerta de la habitación y grito los apellidos de dos de sus hombres.

-Que desea mi comandante. –respondió el primero de ellos.

-Quiero que llevéis a mi esposa a los calabozos… y a García también.

Alice quedó totalmente pálida. Sabía que ella había estado con Jasper, que García les había ayudado. La iba a mandar a los calabozos estando a punto de dar a luz a su bebe. Tenía que escaparse antes de que eso pasase o seguro que por el enfado lo mataría.

Intento persuadir a los soldados, que la arrastraban por todo el pasillo y la ayudaron a bajar las escalerillas hasta la prisión, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada. La metieron en una de las celdas y al poco rato estaba bajando también García que lo encerraron junto a ella.

-¿Se puede saber cómo se ha enterado García? –pregunto Alice al borde de la histeria.

-No tengo ni la menor idea mi señora, pero ya le digo yo que este que usted ve no ha sido.

…

…

…

Carmen estaba llevándole a Rosalie unas mantitas para los mellizos. Todavía no acababa de creerse lo que le había contado Rose. Si, había visto a Emmett irse del burdel borracho como una cuba, pero no espera que hubiese hecho semejante estupidez. ¡Y TODAVIA ERA MÁS GRAVE HABIENDOLO HECHO CON LA HERMANA DE TU ESPOSA!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio como Rosalie se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para que ella no viese que había llorado… de nuevo.

-Mi niña preciosa, tiene que dejar de llorar de esas maneras. Si los bebes notan que estas mal ellos estarán mal y no queremos eso. ¿Verdad? –Dijo en tono maternal acariciándole la rubia cabellera.

-Tienes razón Carmen, pero duele tanto aquí dentro. –Dijo mientras posaba su mano a la altura del corazón.

-Carmen el señor McCarty pregunta por ti. –Dijo Jessica interrumpiendo sin haber llamado si quiera a la puerta.

-Ya voy –antes de salir por la puerta Carmen le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rose y les hizo una carantoña a los mellizos.

Con que Emmett estaba allí. A saber que quería. Estaba harta de estar llorando por las esquinas. Ahora él iba a saber lo que había perdido por estar con su hermana.

Salió de la habitación y dejo a los niños a cargo de alguien que llevaba un tiempo viviendo allí. Esme Brandon y según le habían dicho la Vieja Sounya. Se había enterado cuando había llegado que ella era la madre de Alice y se habían hecho inseparables.

Rebusco en los armarios viendo los vestidos que había usado antes de irse del burdel y escogió el más provocativo que encontró. Dejaba ver un generoso escote de sus ahora más hinchados pechos a causa de la leche que contenían para los pequeños.

Cuando salió se escondió tras una cortina y escucho a Carmen discutir con Emmett. Rosalie observo que estaba desaliñado sin afeitar, mal peinado y la camisa la llevaba la mitad por

-Es mejor que te vayas. No me puedo creer que hicieses eso Emmett. Vete.

-No de aquí no me voy hasta verla a ella y a mis hijos.

-Déjalo Carmen. Le dije que a sus hijos los podría ver cuando quisiera. Están con Esme y Sounya.

Ella sonrió para sí misma cuando vio como Emmett no podía dejar de mirarla. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se la dirigió a otro hombre que también la miraba.

Fue muy amablemente hasta él y le sirvió un par de tragos. Justo cuando ella se iba a apartar porque ese hombre la iba a tocar, sintió como alguien tiraba de ella hasta el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Seguidamente se metió con él a una habitación.

-No te voy a dejar que actúes de esa manera. –Dijo con los ojos ardiendo por la furia Emmett

-Señor McCarty simplemente estoy haciendo mi trabajo –dijo ella con indiferencia.

-No eres ninguna puta. Eres mía y no voy a permitir que ningún otro te toque a su antojo…

-Pero yo debo permitir que te acuestes con mi hermana. Lo llevas claro McCarty. Ahora si me disculpas.

-No no te disculpo. –La agarro antes de que cogiese la manilla de la puerta y la estampo suavemente contra la puerta.

Seguidamente empezó a besarle el cuello bajando por la clavícula y finalizando en su escote. Rosalie estaba controlándose para no lanzar un gemido. Intento alejarse de él pero no podía y tampoco quería. Finalmente sucumbió a sus deseos y acabaron en la pequeña cama que había.

…

…

…

-¿No son preciosos Sounya? –Dijo sonriéndoles a los bebes Esme

-Si niña lo son. ¿Oye pequeña no te has sentido rara últimamente? –Esme pasó a mirar a la vieja.

-Pues no, porque lo dices.

-He notado unas vibraciones extrañas. Supongo que si no han salido todavía a relucir estarán a punto de hacerse notar…

En el momento que acababa de hablar la gitana más mayor, Esme sintió unas terribles nauseas. Corriendo alcanzo una palangana y vomito allí mismo. Unos minutos después se tumbo exhausta en la cama.

Sounya le cogió la cabeza entre las manos, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco antes de que los cerrase. Hubo unos momentos de tensión en los que ella pareció haber quedado inconsciente, solo que Esme no se asusto, sabía que le estaba mirando el futuro.

La mujer mayor volvió en sí y sonrió con las arrugas marcadas en los ojos.

-¿Qué has visto Sounya?

-A ti te lo voy a decir… -respondió burlándose la vieja.

…

…

...

Leticia entro en el burdel, le había llegado una carta esa misma mañana. Era de un anónimo decía que tenía información para ella. Fue totalmente tapada con una capa con capucha que conseguía taparle el rostro.

Cuando Carmen descubrió a lo lejos que era una mujer, y quien era esa mujer casi se cae al suelo del susto. Salió disparada de la barra hacia ella.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita? ¿Quiere que me fusilen?

-No, es que verá me han citado aquí para contarme algo… -Le conto todo a Carmen. Finalmente esta suspiro sabiendo de quien se trataba y la llevo hasta donde le esperaban.

Cuando salió del burdel solo podía pensar en las únicas palabras que le había dicho ese hombre. Él iba también totalmente tapado por lo que no pude verle la cara.

"Tu amante sólo quiere robar, aléjate de él" –sin más se levanto y se fue.

Llego a casa y subió sin cenar a su habitación. Le había dicho a su padre que estaba indispuesta y eso pareció haber apaciguado a Carlisle.

Entro a su habitación y él estaba esperándola con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Pero en esta ocasión eso le causo un tremendo asco.

-Quiero que te largues. –En ese momento la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Alexander.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? –Intento acercarse a ella, pero al ver que retrocedía se paró en seco.

-Se querías robar no hacía falta jugar con mis sentimientos. Pero tranquilo eso es lo de menos –le corto cuando vio que iba a hablar. –Lo peor de todo es que el hombre que se llevo mi honra fuiste tú.

Bajo de nuevo las escaleras y cuando llego al comedor se lanzo a los brazos de su padre que la recibieron afectuosamente.

-¿Hija que te pasa?

-Papá sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? –Carlisle se echo a reír.

-Claro que lo si mi pequeña florecita. ¿Y por eso te tienes que poner a llorar?

-Es que estoy un poco tonta hoy…


End file.
